Detective Pikachu: the sequel
by LadyLeafon
Summary: In the sequel Tim and Pikachu are still looking for Tim's father (In my version Mewtwo didn't seprate Harry and Pikachu). One day the get a package from doctor Waals, who has clues about Harry. But doctor Waals is also missing. Together with Lucy and her Psyduck they head to Cappucci Island. Where they meet Mateo and his Chimchar and also new enemies. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been six months since Tim and Pikachu defeated Howard Clifford. Everyone is has been doing great. Lucy is a full time reporter for CNM. Tim got his Private Investigator license and has started his own detective agency which he named Detective Pikachu Investigates, with Pikachu as his partner. But Harry Goodman is still missing and Tim and Pikachu are working everyday on his case, hoping that they find him one day.**

* * *

It was quiet day at the office. Tim and Pikachu were busy with Harry´s case, When suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Tim.

A young pretty tan skinned woman, with brown hair in a elegant pink dress walked in. Pikachu stared at the woman and whistled

"Excuse me, are you Tim Goodman?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that's me," said Tim while he stood up to shake the woman's hand."How can I help you?"

"My name is Carina Mitchell," the woman said. "My violin has been stolen. "

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tim said. "Have you report this to the police?" Asked Tim.

"Well it's actually a little more complicated," Said Carina. "The violin that I was using was destroyed during rehearsal."

Tim and Pikachu looked at each other with a confused look and then back at the Carina.

"I'm sorry I don't follow you," Tim said confused. "Can you start at the beginning?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Carina said. "I was supposed to perform at CNM tonight, but during they rehearsal a stage light fell on my violin and it broke into pieces."

"Okay and how do you know that your violin was stolen?"Tim asked.

"Because when I collected the pieces, I noticed that wasn't any message inside the violin," Carina answered.

Tim and Pikachu looked at each other.

"Very interesting, sounds like classic old case of the switch roonies," said Pikachu to Tim. "Let's solve this one."

Tim nodded his head.

"We will look into it Miss Mitchell," Said Tim.

"Thank you, Thank you so much," Carina said happily. "And please call me Carina."

"I will call you when we got something," Tim said while he was grabbing his coat.

Tim, Pikachu and Carina were about the leave the office, when Tim suddenly stopped.

"Oh one more thing, what is the message in the violin?" Tim asked.

"The message said: To my darling Carina, Even when I'm no longer with you. I will always love you and your music," Carina answered, while Tim wrote the message down in his notebook.

"I've got it, thank you for this information," said Tim to Carina.

The three left the office and Tim and Pikachu headed straight for CNM. Once they were inside they went to the scene of the crime. When Tim and Pikachu entered the room, they saw Lucy standing, Tim smiled and didn't move, but his smile was gone when some other young man started flirting with Lucy. It was Max Warhol the host Maxi and Chati, a comedy show that Max does with his Chatot.

"Hey kid, don't you worry," Pikachu said. "Just look at her, you can see that so not interested in him."

They looked back at Lucy who looked super bored and didn't listen to Max. When she looked up she saw Tim and Pikachu too and smiled. She walked toward the two. Tim could feel his heart pounding, his hands started to get sweaty.

"Here she comes kid. Act cool," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Hey Tim what are you doing here?" Asked Lucy happily.

"I'm for the incident with the violin," Tim said with confidence.

"Okay, but I thought it was accident?" Lucy asked.

"It's standard protocol, you know to build a good accident rapport," said Tim.

"Oh okay, if there's anything I can help with, just ask," Lucy said.

"Yeah, ask her for today's schedule, then we can make a time line," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Yeah actually, can you give me today's schedule?" Tim asked nervously.

"Sure I will get you one," Lucy said as she walked away.

A few minutes later Lucy was back with a piece of paper, she handed the piece of paper to Tim. Tim and Pikachu studied the schedule. Lucy walked away again.

"Okay Carina arrived at 2:30 pm," Pikachu said while he pointed at the schedule.

"And rehearsal started at 4:30 pm," Said Tim.

"But before the big rehearsal there was a sound check at 3:15 pm and toke 10 minutes," Said Pikachu.

"So the culprit had at least an hour to switch the violin, because in that hour Carina was in hair and make-up and the violin was putt backstage," Tim said.

"That means the culprit is someone in this room," Said Tim and Pikachu at the same time.

The two looked around the room, They looked at Max, Cynthia, some other people. At one moment at Lucy.

"You don't think Lucy would such a thing, do you?" Tim asked to Pikachu.

"You know how it works kid, you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of the job," Pikachu answered.

"Right, right, you're right," Tim said. "Let's get to work."

Tim and Pikachu started to ask some people in the room where they were in that hour that the violin was switched, but they didn´t mentioned anything about the violin being stolen. The people they asked, gave their answers. At one point the were about the ask Cynthia McMaster for her alibi.

"Excuse me Miss McMaster?" Tim said to her.

"Yes, what do you want?" Cynthia said rudely.

"I wanna ask you a couple of questions about the violin incident?" Tim asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Cynthia asked. "I thought it was an accident."

"It's standard protocol miss," said Tim.

"Okay then." Said Cynthia. "What do you want to know?" Cynthia asked.

"Where you were between 3:30 pm and 4:30 pm today?" Tim asked.

"At that time I was in the control room, with Hiro our stage manager and after that I was in my dressing room preparing for tonight," Cynthia said to Tim.

"Okay thank you for your time," said Tim, while he wrote down her Alibi.

The next person they talked to was Max and Chatot.

"Hello Mister Warhol, can I ask you something?" Tim asked.

"Don't need to, I know what you want from me,"' Max said while he grabbed a photo of himself and signed it.

"Here you go my friend," Max said while he handed the photo to Tim.

"Thank you," Said Tim with confusion.

"Oh jeez this guy so full of himself," said Pikachu with an embarrassed voice.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you," said Tim. "I want to know where you were between 3:30 pm and 4:30?" He asked.

"I was in my dressing room with Chatot, practicing some jokes for tonight show," Max said.

"Practicing jokes, practicing jokes," Chatot repeated.

"Okay, thanks again," Tim said while he wrote down Max' alibi and walked away as fast as he could.

The next person they wanted to talk to was Lucy and her Psyduck. Tim took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Lucy can I ask you something?" Tim asked nervously.

"Sure you can ask my anything," Lucy said happily.

"Okay then here we go," Said Tim while stretching his head. "Where were you between 3:30 pm and 4:30 pm?" He asked.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Lucy asked disappointed.

"Yeah," answered Tim. "What do you thought I was going to ask?" Tim asked.

"Oh nothing special," Lucy answered fast and nervously.

Pikachu and Psyduck stood next to each other as they looked at their partners.

"Oh why are humans so bad that this." Pikachu said to himself.

"Psyduck Psyduck," said Psyduck.

"I know right, it so obvious," said Pikachu to Psyduck.

"To answer your question, I was just about to get lunch," said Lucy. "I knocked on Max door to ask him if he wanted anything, but he said that he was busy."

"Okay thank you," said Tim to Lucy and he wrote down her story.

A moment of awkward silent was present, but was quickly interrupted when a big scary looking woman enter the room, with her Purugly. Psyduck got scared and hid behind Lucy.

"I bet you she appears in a lot children's nightmares," said Pikachu to Tim while climb back on his shoulder and hid behind his head to hide from purugly

"That's Olga Ellison she's the assistant director CNM," Lucy said with fear in her voice

"Youngman what are you doing here?" Asked Olga with a strict voice to Tim.

"Hello Miss Ellison, I'm Tim Goodman and I'm a detective, here to investigate the violin incident," said Tim nervously.

"Okay fine then. But if you cause any trouble, I will have you kicked out of this building before you can say CNM," threatened Olga. "Got it?" She asked threatening.

"Got it," answered Tim scared. "But can I ask you a question." Tim asked nervously.

"If you do it quick," said Olga.

"Can you tell me where you were between 3:30 pm and 4:30 pm?" Asked Tim.

"If that's all. I was hiring new interns," said Olga. "So I was in my office all day."

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Tim to Olga as she walked away with Purugly, who stared at Pikachu.

"Wow she like an angry-...," Tim couldn't finish his sentence.

"Like an angry Ursaring ready to attack," said Lucy quickly. "Yeah I know."

Lucy looked at Tim and then walked away with Psyduck. Tim and Pikachu decided to go to the control to talk to Hiro and the rest of the staff. Once they were finished with the staff, they saw Hiro and talked to him. Hiro gives them stage plans, information about CNM employees and TV ratings. The two headed back to the studio. When they arrived at the studio Pikachu looked up to the stage lighting.

"Hey Tim, I'm going to take a closer look at the lights," said Pikachu to Tim.

"Okay be careful Pikachu," Tim said to Pikachu, who was climbing towards the light.

Tim walked towards the food table, to get some coffee for him and Pikachu. Tim saw Chatot eating some chips. While he's waiting for Pikachu, he started to take a look at the papers the Hiro gave him and whistled while doing so. Suddenly Chatot start to talk.

"Do you think you're worth working here," said Chatot with Olga's voice.

Tim looked at Chatot, at the same Max arrived and picked up Chatot and he walked away. Tim stared at the two and began thinking.

Meanwhile Pikachu was inspecting the lamps, suddenly he saw somethings lying close to one of the lamps. He walked closer and he saw some screws and nut lying around. He collected them and put them in his hat. He made his way back to Tim.

"Tim I need to show you something," Pikachu said.

"What do you need to show me?" Tim asked.

"Look at this," Pikachu said to Tim while he showed Tim the screws and nuts. "They were lying around the spot where the lamp was that felt."

"That's weird, you would think that these wouldn't be lying around like that," said Tim while he grabbed a plastic back and put the screws and nuts in.

"Unless the culprit, unscrewed them to make sure that the lamp fell," said Pikachu.

"But the culprit switched the violin so Carina wouldn't miss her performance," said Tim. ''Unless-…"

"There are two culprits!" Said Pikachu and Tim in harmony.

"One who wanted steal Carina's violin and didn't wanted her missing it," Said Pikachu.

"And one who didn't wanted Carina to perform tonight," said Tim. "Pikachu look at the papers that Hiro gave me."

Pikachu and Tim looked at the papers and then gave each other a confidence look. Tim grabbed his phone and called Carina. A few minutes later Carina arrived and Tim gathered everybody.

"Thank you all for coming," said Tim. "I know what happened to Carina's violin."

"We all know that, it was destroyed during rehearsal," said Olga.

"No, that wasn't Carina's real violin," Said Tim. "Hers was stolen and the culprit switched the violin with another one."

"Stolen?" Olga asked surprisingly.

"Yes, she told me that her violin had a message inside and once she collect the pieces she didn't saw any message," said Tim.

"But who stole it?" Asked Carina.

"You tell them Tim," Pikachu said to Tim.

"The person who stole Carina's violin is-...," said Tim. "It was you Max."

Tim pointed to Max and everybody looked at Max, who looked shocked.

"What-…., what that's ridiculous," said Max. "What would be my motive?" He asked.

"Money, you needed to money," said Tim. "Your show wasn't doing that great and there was chance big that CNM was going to let you go."

"But why would he steal her violin then?" Lucy asked.

"Carina has a pretty large fan base, I bet one of them would pay a lot of money to get their hands on her violin," said Tim.

"Even it's true about CNM letting me go, I've got an alibi." said Max.

"You were in your dressing room, but that wasn't really you," said Tim. "Lucy how many knocks did you give on Max's door?" Asked Tim.

"I gave three knocks and wait ten seconds and gave one more. That's what he wants," said Lucy.

"Something like this," said Tim while he knocked on the table and Chatot started talking again.

"I'm busy right now, come back later," Chatot said in Max voice.

"No Chatot don't-...," begged Max.

Everyone looked at Max again and Max knew that there was no way out.

"Fine it was me. I did it," Said Max. "I stole the violin."

"Where is it?" Asked Tim.

"I hid in the ventilation system in my dressing room," said Max.

"Oh Maxwell how could you?" Asked Olga furiously.

"But wait, that isn't all that I've," said Tim. "The lamp that fell on the violin, wasn't an accident."

Everybody looked shocked again and looked Max.

"Whoa I had nothing do with that," said Max.

"I know that it wasn't you, because you wanted her to perform," said Tim.

"Tim look who's trying to get away," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Where are you going Cynthia?" Asked Tim, while Cynthia was trying the sneak away.

"Oh, I was just gonna-...," Cynthia was trying come up with something.

"Trying to get away, because you were the one behind the accident," said Tim.

"How dare you accuse me of that," said Cynthia offended.

"Oh still trying to play innocent," said Pikachu.

"It's over I know that you were the one who unscrewed the lamp," said Tim. "That's why you were at control room to look at the stage plans."

"And why would I do such a thing?" Asked Cynthia while she crossed her arms.

"Because you wanted more screen time," said Tim.

Everyone looked at Cynthia who felled trapped.

"First some child takes over my spot," said Cynthia while she pointed to Lucy. "I still have a one year contract, so they gave me a show with less screen time."

"But you were about lose more screen time, because Hiro had the idea to let people preform during the show," said Tim. "At the cost of your screen time."

"I had do it," said Cynthia angry. "If I lost more screen time, I was going to lose my job."

"Oh Cynthia, Roger and I were about renew your contract and give more screen time," said Olga disappointed.

"What, I did all of this for nothing," said Cynthia surprised.

"Security get these two out here and make sure that they never show their face here again," said Olga.

Two security guard and their two Machamp escorted Max and Cynthia out. In the meantime Tim got Carina's violin from Max dressing room. Tim handed the violin back Carina. Olga walked up to the two.

"Miss Mitchell, would still preform tonight?" Asked Olga friendly.

"Sure I would be a honor," said Carina.

Olga walked away to her Purugly.

"Thank you, thank so much for your help," said Carina and planned a kiss on Tim's cheek. Which made Tim blush a little bit and Lucy jealous as she turned away.

Carina walked away to get ready for tonight's show.

"You did a nice job kid," Pikachu said to Tim.

Couldn't do it without you partner. Tim said to Pikachu while giving each other a high five.

Lucy and Psyduck walked up to them.

"Nicely done," Said Lucy.

"Yeah, you know just doing my job," Said Tim.

"So do you want to meet after the show?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah that sound good," said Tim trying to hold in his excitement. "Wanna met in my office?" He asked.

"Okay I'll meet you there," Said Lucy. "Come on Psyduck."

Lucy and Psyduck walked away.

"Nice job you smitten Litten," Teased Pikachu.

"Oh be quiet," Tim said to Pikachu

Tim and Pikachu headed back to the office. When they arrived they saw a box lying by the front door. When they took a closer look, they saw that it was a package with Tim's name on it. Tim and Pikachu look at each other wondering what was in the package.

**(So this was part 1 of my version the Detective Pikachu sequel. I choose this part from the videogame because I liked that chapter. The adventure is coming and I going to try to make fun for you guys.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim grabbed the package and brought it in to his office. He put it down on his desk and sat down. Pikachu jump of his shoulder and landed next to the package.

"What do you think is in it?" Asked Pikachu curiously.

"I don't know, but let's open it," said Tim who was ready to rip off the tape of the package.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Pikachu. "Just wait kid, we've be careful."

"What do you think a bomb might be in it?" Asked Tim sarcastically.

"Maybe," said Pikachu. "Let me see if I can smell anything?" He said.

Pikachu smelled the package and inspected carefully. He looked back at Tim.

"It seems to be fine," said Pikachu. "But just be careful."

Tim carefully pulled the tape of the package. He opened the package and looked inside the package. Pikachu also looked inside. The only thing they saw were some papers and photos. They also saw an envelope with Tim's name on it. Tim grabbed the envelope and took the letter out and started to read it.

_Hello Tim, My name is Doctor Andrew Waals, I'm doing research to ancient Pokémon Mew. A couple of weeks before your father disappeared, he contacted me for information about Mew. I was about it to send it him, but then I heard he disappeared. I wanted the send it to you, but now I'm afraid that wouldn't be safe. I want to give you all the information you might need and if you want it you need to come the Cappucci Island. Signed A. Waals._

Tim was finished reading the letter.

"We need to go see this guy," said Pikachu.

"Whoa, wait we don't know who this Dr. Waals guy is," said Tim.

"Then let's look him up," suggested Pikachu.

"Okay then," said Tim as he stared up his computer and typed in doctors Waals name.

Different articles appeared on the screen.

"It says here that Dr. Andrew Waals is a respected researcher and that well known on Cappucci Island," said Tim while he was reading the information.

"And that he indeed is best known for his knowledge about Mew,'' said Pikachu.

"Look this article was just placed by their local newspaper," said Tim as he pointed to the screen.

Tim clicked on the article. He and Pikachu both looked shocked as what the title of the article said.

"Doctor Andrew Waals goes missing, during expedition," Read Pikachu of the screen.

"Dr. Waals went on an expedition for his study about the ancient Pokémon Mew, he goes missing," read Tim from the article. "He last called on Thursday to let everyone know what his status was, after that totally radio silence."

"Rescue teams were send there with helicopters to find him, but they only found his backpack and his satellite telephone," read Pikachu. "He was only a few miles away from Tiverjour Hollow."

"A cave rumored to be the hideout place of Mew," read Tim and Pikachu at loud while they talked in harmony.

"Whether is speaking of foul play or whether an accident has occurred is not yet clear. the police are still investigating," read Tim of the article.

Tim and Pikachu were finished reading the article and looked at each other.

"Oh there is more going on the Doctor's disappearing, I can feel it in my jellies," said Pikachu.

"But if the doctor is missing since Thursday, how could he send the package?" Asked Tim.

"Look it has the date on it, from when he send the package," said Pikachu while pointed at the billing address.

Tim looked at the billing address.

"He send it two weeks before he went missing," said Tim. "But it arrived today."

"Mail must be slow there," said Pikachu. "I mean I never even heard of Cappucci Island,"

"You've probably got a point," said Tim.

"Let's take a look at the rest of the stuff," said Pikachu who was already grabbing thinks out of the box. Some pictures of the island and some papers with weird symbols on it.

"Let me take a look at those papers," said Tim while he took the papers out of Pikachu's hand.

Tim looked at the papers. he didn't understand what they were saying, but realized something when he was reading.

"Oh you're thinking of something kid," said Pikachu. "You've your thinking face on."

"I was thinking what if my father and Dr. Waals were communicating with each in a secret language only the two of them understood," said Tim.

"That's a good theory kid," said Pikachu. "'Knowing what happened, they didn't want anyone else knowing what was in the letters."

"And neither do we," said Tim disappointed.

Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. Tim stood up and opened the door and saw that's was Lucy and her Psyduck.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" Asked Tim confused.

"We said we would meet after the show," said Lucy.

Tim looked clueless at the clock and he realized that it was already passed 9:00 pm. Then he looked back at Lucy, feeling completely stupid.

"You forgot didn't you?" Asked Lucy.

"What no I didn't," Tim said hastily.

"You're better detective, then you're a liar" Said Lucy.

"Do you want to come in?" Asked Tim nervously.

"Okay," answered Lucy while she and Psyduck entered the office.

Lucy was looking around to see how Tim's office looks like.

"So you guys were busy working a case?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah, my father's case," said Tim.

"And did you find anything?" Lucy asked.

"We've got some new clues," answered Tim.

"Really, that's great to hear Tim," said Lucy. "So what do you got?" She asked.

"We found a person who had contact with my father right before he went missing," said Tim.

"That's great news." Said Lucy happily.

"Yeah, but the only problem is, he's missing now," said Tim.

"That's less great new," said Lucy. "Who's this person?" She asked.

"His names is Dr. Andrew Waals, he's an expert when it comes to Mew," said Tim.

"Wow that's a lot to take in," said Lucy while she sat down on the couch, Psyduck tried to get on to the couch but he was too small to get on it. Lucy lifted him up and put him next to her.

"Where does this Dr. Waals guy live?" Asked Lucy.

"He lives on Cappucci Island," said Tim. "And he went missing close to Tiverjour Hollow, a cave Mew might be hiding."

"My reporter gut, says that can't be a coincidence," said Lucy.

"Oh, she also feels it in her jellies," said Pikachu.

"I want to help you figure this out," said Lucy. "So please don't say no?" She asked gracefully.

Tim was about to say something but Pikachu stopped him.

"Hey kid, just say yes," said Pikachu. "And don't say anything stupid to make her think you're crazy, like you did last time."

Tim nodded his head.

"Okay then let's get to work," said Tim.

"Should I order us some food?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, sounds great," said Tim.

"Psyduck Psyduck," said Psyduck while he was rubbing his tummy.

"Oh don't you worry Psyduck I'll order you something," said Lucy. "And for you too Pikachu."

"Great." said Pikachu. But Lucy only heard a happy Pika Pika sound.

"Does noodles sound good?" Lucy asked.

"Noodles sound great," Said Tim while giving her a thumb up.

Lucy grabbed her phone and ordered some food. A half hour later the food arrived. The four of them started to eat, while working on the case of the missing doctor Waals. They went over everything over and over again, but still hadn't found anything. Tim decided to make some coffee. He gave Lucy and Pikachu a cup and one for himself. He gave Psyduck a glass of water.

"I can't make anything out of this letters," said Lucy.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to crack the secret code," said Tim.

"Let's try to find more information about Cappucci Island," suggest Lucy.

"Okay, let's see what we can find out about Cappucci Island," said Tim while typing the name in the computer.

"It is an island that is divided into four areas," read Lucy of the computer screen.

"North, East, South, West side," said Tim. "And Dr. Waals lives on the South side of the island."

"And Tiverjour Hollow is on the North side of the island," read Lucy of the map that's on the screen.

"The other thing about the island is that it really hot there and almost never rains," read Tim of the screen. "But that isn't really important right now."

"The South side is where the most people live, because the port is on South side," read Lucy of the screen.

"The West side is best known for its riches and also where their museum is," read Tim.

"The East side does not really have a very large population and most of the population is part of the Tubabiki Tribe," read Lucy."

"The Tubabiki Tribe?" Asked Tim.

"Let's see what we can find about them," suggested Lucy.

Tim typed in the name and there was just only one piece of information about the tribe.

"Okay here we go, the Tubabiki Tribe is an ancient tribe that were the first people to live on Cappucci Island," read Tim.

"They live in harmony with their Pokémon and believe battling is bad and that they will be punished for it, if they do so," read Lucy.

"They give a big parties to thank as they call it their Guardian to thank him for everything he has given them," read Tim.

"They are very welcoming to people who are kind to the Pokémon and hate anyone who wants to harm the Pokémon," read Lucy.

"They sound like really nice people," said Pikachu happy.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck happy.

"What does the North side have?" Asked Lucy.

"Really not much, it's mostly covered with a big jungle, some rivers and caves," Tim read to Lucy.

Tim grabbed his coffee cup and wanted to take a sip of his coffee, but then he noticed it was empty and looked at Pikachu, who had a guilty look in his eyes.

"Pikachu did you drink my coffee?" Asked Tim.

"No, not only yours," said Pikachu who stared at Lucy's coffee cup.

Tim looked at the empty coffee cup.

"You seriously also drank Lucy's coffee." Asked Tim.

"Sorry you know that I love a good cup of coffee," said Pikachu innocent.

"It's okay Tim, you know that he doesn't know any better," said Lucy.

Tim looked at Pikachu who just smiled mischievous. Tim knows that he is the only one who can understand Pikachu and that Lucy doesn't know that he can hear him talk.

"I'll get us some new coffees," said Tim. "And not for you Pikachu you had enough for today."

Pikachu crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Tim made some new coffee for him and Lucy. Tim gave Lucy her mug and the two got back to work.

A few hours later and they still hadn't found anything. Lucy and Psyduck had fallen asleep on the couch. Tim could barely keep his eyes open. Pikachu was the only one who was fully awake. He noticed that Tim was struggling to not fall asleep. Pikachu walked up to him and put his tail against him and gave Tim a little shock. Tim eyes widened.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Yelled Tim confused.

Thanks to his scream Lucy woke up.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked still half a sleep.

"Nothing. Sorry that I waked you," said Tim.

"It's okay, we still got work to do," said Lucy.

Lucy stood up for the couch and walked back to the desk and sat down next to Tim. Psyduck was still sleeping peacefully.

"We've been going through this like a hundred times and we still haven't found anything," complained Tim.

"If you want to find the story, you can't give," said Lucy. "Did I give up when it came to R gas story?" She asked.

"She has a point there kid," Pikachu whsipered to Tim. "She doesn't give up."

"No, you were very determent to find out what happened," said Tim. "Very, very determent."

"See and look where it got me," said Lucy.

"Okay, but we definitely need a lot more coffee," said Tim while he stood up. "A lot more."

Tim again made some more coffee for everybody. Once the had there coffee, they went through all the stuff again.

"We must have overlooked something," said Pikachu. "But I don't know what, but I will eventually."

"You said that three hours ago." Tim whispered to Pikachu.

"But now I will for sure," said Pikachu. "I can feel it in my jellies."

"Yeah you feel a lot in your jellies," whispered Tim.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked, she heard Tim talking.

"Oh I was talking to myself," said Tim quickly.

"Oh okay," said Lucy who looked a bit confused.

Tim looked down at the papers feeling a bit embarrassed. Tim went through some papers on the table, when suddenly noticed something. A grabbed it and it looked like a plane ticket.

"A plane ticket?" Asked Tim confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"This a plane ticket and it has my name on it," said Tim. "With as destination Cappucci Island."

"See I told you we would find something," said Pikachu excited.

"You need to go the Cappucci Island then, you can finally get answers about your father," said Lucy.

Tim was really excited that he finally he may have found a clue about his father. He was so happy that he dropped the ticket. But when he kneeled down to get it, he noticed that it there were two tickets.

"You should come with me," said Tim while he stood up.

"Oh no, Dr. Waals send all of this to you," said Lucy. "He probably doesn't want me there." She guessed.

"But he also send a ticket with your name on it," said Tim while he showed Lucy her ticket.

Lucy grabbed her ticket and looked at Tim.

"I'm going to take some vacation days of work," said Lucy.

"Do you think you can arrange that so quickly?" Asked Tim. "I mean we've to leave in three days."

"Not a problem, they actually said that I need to take some vacation days," said Lucy.

"Then it's settled then," said Tim.

Lucy carried a sleeping Psyduck back to her car and the drove off to go home. Tim and Pikachu headed back to Harry's apartment and went to sleep.

Three days later. Tim was packing his backpack, when he opened one of his father's drawers he saw his father's watch lying on the bottom. Tim grabbed the watch, his mother gave Harry this watch. It was still working. Tim put on his father's watch and looked at it. Suddenly he heard a car horn. He looked out of the window and saw that it was Lucy.

Tim grabbed his backpack, while Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"Are you ready kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yes, to Cappucci Island," said Tim.

"To Cappucci Island." said Pikachu.

The two left the apartment. Tim put Pikachu in the baby seat next to Psyduck. Pikachu was not happy about that.. Tim got in the car and sat next to Lucy and she drove of to the airport. The four of them arrived and got on the plane. Tim and Pikachu looked out the window as the plane was ready to leave. They don't know what's coming to them, but they knew that it's going to be an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Five hours later the plane landed on a small airport not far from Cappucci Island. Tim, Lucy, Pikachu and Pysduck walked out the airport. They walked towards the port looking for someone with a boat who can take them to Cappucci Island. A woman walked up to them with her Totodile.

"Can I help you guys?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah actually we're looking for someone we can bring us to Cappucci Island," said Tim.

"Ah that so sweet, a young couple here for a romantic vacation," said the woman while she pointed at Tim and Lucy.

Tim and Lucy looked at each other and started to blush.

"No we're not a couple. We're just friends," said Tim hasty.

"Oh no it's nothing like that. We're here for business," said Lucy hasty

"Oh okay, I can give you guys are ride," said the woman.

"That would be awesome, thank you so much," said Tim.

"No problem and my name is Amanda," said the woman.

"I'm Tim," said Tim while he shaked her hand.

"And I'm Lucy," said Lucy while she also shaked her hand.

"Come on my boat is this way," said Amanda while she and Totodile started walking.

Lucy and Psyduck followed her, with Tim and Pikachu behind.

"Oh I bet you wished this could be a romantic vacation," teased Pikachu.

"Oh be quiet you," Tim whispered to Pikachu.

"Tim and Lucy sitting in a boat K-i-s-s-i-n…-…," teased Pikachu again, but before he could finish Tim put his hand in front of his mouth.

At the end of the port they saw a speedboat lying. Amanda and Totodile jumped in. Tim got into the speedboat, carried Pikachu and Psyduck in and also helped Lucy get in. Amanda handed them lifejackets. Tim and Lucy also helped Pikachu and Psyduck in their lifejackets. They sat down and fastened their belts.

"Hold on, it's going to be a wild ride!" Said Amanda while she put on her sunglasses.

"What do you mean with that?" Asked Tim confused and a little bit worried.

"Ah don't you worry kid, I bet she will drive very smoothhhhh-…,"said Pikachu when Amanda started the boat and started the drive like a mad woman.

Tim and Pikachu did not enjoy the ride, Tim looked at Amanda's Totodile who was just cheering. Then he looked next to him at Lucy who also didn't seem to enjoy the ride and Psyduck definitely didn't looked like he enjoyed it at all

"How are you doing?" Asked Tim loudly.

"You know six months ago we're chased down by Greninja and then we almost get grumbled by gigantic Torterra," said Lucy loudly. "All that was less scary then this boat ride."

"Psyduck, Psyduck," Said Psyduck panicking and while he grabbed his head.

"It's going be okay Psyduck. Stay calm," said Lucy.

"Don't blow up Psyduck, please don't blow up," begged Pikachu.

Suddenly Tim noticed a big rock and looked shocked.

"Amanda you do see that rock right?" Asked Tim concerned to Amanda, who looked like she wasn't listing to a single word Tim said.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Screamed Amanda enthusiastic, while she took a big sweep around the rock.

"I'm gonna throw up," said Tim while he was trying to hold in his puke. "Yeah I'm definitely going to throw up now."

"I really regret drinking that much coffee on the plane!" Sscreamed Pikachu.

Amanda looked at Pikachu and heard only his Pokémon cry.

"It looks your Pikachu is really enjoying this ride," said Amanda.

"Yeah I don't think he likes that much," said Tim.

"Ask her if she maybe please turns it down a nudge?" Begged Pikachu to Tim.

"Uh Amanda, do you think you can maybe slow down a little bit?" Asked Tim carefully.

"You wanna get to the island fast, don't you?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes, we wanna get to the island as soon as possible, but we also wanna-...," said Tim, but he got intrupeted by Amanda.

"Well then, let's kick it up a nudge!" Said Amanda while she put the boat in an even faster gear.

Tim sat back looking like he could throw up and minute, Lucy just closed her eyes and hold on to Tim's hand, Pikachu and Psyduck hold on to each other, while the just screamed and Totodile was just happy and kept cheering.

A few minutes later they arrived at the port at Cappucci Island. Pikachu took off his belt and got off the boat as quickly as possible. once he was on land he kissed the ground.

"Sweet, sweet land," said Pikachu while he keep kissing the ground. "Sweet Mother of Arceus we're back on land."

Tim also got off the boat, walked towards the first garbage can he can find and started to throw up.

"Oof you get it all out of your system kid," said Pikachu.

Lucy and Psyduck got off the boat feeling really dizzy, she sat down on the port and Psyduck just fainted.

"Tim are you okay?" Asked Lucy worried.

Tim didn't answered, he just gave Lucy a thumps down sign, while he was still throwing up. Amanda got off the boat and looked at everyone.

"I think I went a little bit too fast for you guys?" Suggested Amanda.

"A little bit?" Questioned Pikachu sarcastically.

"Sorry guys," said Amanda. "If there something I can do for you guys?" She asked.

"No thank you Amanda, the ride was enough," Said Lucy.

Tim walked up to the two of them.

"Here is a mint," said Amanda while she handed Tim a peppermint.

"Thanks," said Tim while he put the peppermint in this mouth.

Amanda handed them their stuff and the four of them left the port and walked on the island. It was warm and sunny.

"I think the best thing is that we first have a good rest and then tomorrow we go to Dr. Waals' house?" Suggested Lucy.

"Agreed," said Tim who was still looking sick after the boat ride. "Let´s look for a motel or something."

The two looked around to see if they could find a motel. Lucy spotted one and they walked towards it. The motel was called Shoreline Motel, with a Snorlax and Komala as logo. They entered and walked to the front desk and rang the bell.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Asked the woman sitting by the desk.

"Yes, we would like to reserve two rooms," said Tim.

"That can be fixed," said the woman. "That will 30 pokédollars per room, per night."

"We just want rooms for tonight," said Lucy.

"Okay then it will be 60 pokédollars," said the woman.

"Here you go," said Tim while he handed her the money.

"Thanks a lot," said the woman. "Klefki will you bring our guest to rooms 14 and 15."

A Klefki appeared from the back and showed the four their rooms. Lucy and Psyduck took room 14. Tim and Pikachu took room 15. Tim thanked Klefki and tipped him.

Tim and Pikachu entered the room. The first thing that Tim did was take a long shower. He got in his pajamas. He saw Pikachu sitting by the window, who was looking at the sunset.

"Hey bud are you enjoying the view?" Asked Tim while he sat down next to Pikachu.

"Yeah, I always love a good sunset," said Pikachu.

"It really do looks beautiful doesn't it?" Asked Tim.

"It really does kid," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu watched the sun slowly disappear behind the mountains.

"So do you think we're going to find any answers at Dr. Waals' house?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't know." Answered Tim. "But I hope that we do find something."

"You know kid, I've got a good feeling about this," said Pikachu. "I can feel it in my-….."

"Yes, I know," said Tim. "You can feel it in your jellies."

"No, I can feel it in my heart," said Pikachu while he pointed to his heart.

"I hope your heart is right," said Tim. "I just really wanna see my dad again."

"What would be the first thing you would do if you see your dad again?" Asked Pikachu.

"I would hug him and tell him that I'm sorry for everything," said Tim who was fighting his tears. "But more importantly I would tell him how much I love him."

"You don't need to tell him that kid," said Pikachu who put his hand on Tim's hand. "He already knows that."

"I haven't really showed that to him," said Tim. "I've pushed him away"

"Do you know what I think the first thing that Harry would do if he sees you again," said Pikachu.

"What do you think he would do?" Asked Tim.

"He would hug you and tell you that he is sorry about everything that happened," said Pikachu. "And he would tell that he loves you so much and that you're the most important person in his life."

Pikachu's words made Tim smile.

"What would you do if you see Harry again?" Asked Tim.

"First I would wait until he finished hugging you and then I will jump into his arms," said Pikachu.

"I think he would like that," said Tim smiling.

Tim and Pikachu stopped talking an just stared out of the window looking at the people and Pokémon on the island. They saw some Exeggutor dancing on street, Treecko climbing on the buildings, Wingull and Pelipper flying around in the sky, a Munchlax stealing food of a cart and running away, a group of Tirtouga lying on the beach and so many for Pokémon.

"Hey kid it's getting late," said Pikachu. "We need to rest well, big day tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right," said Tim who stood up to go to bed.

Tim lay down in bed and Pikachu made himself comfortable in the chair. Pikachu lowered his hat so that his eyes were covered. Tim turned off the lights and the two fell asleep fast.

Tim woke up early the next morning. He opened the curtain and looked at the island brightened by the beautiful sunlight. He looked at Pikachu who was still asleep. Tim open his bag and grabbed some clothes and changed. He walked back to Pikachu to wake him up.

"Pikachu wake up," said Tim.

"Just five more minutes," said Pikachu while he was still half asleep.

"Come on Pikachu, it's time to get up," said Tim

"I said five more minutes please," said Pikachu still half asleep

"I will buy you a coffee," said Tim

Pikachu's eyes widened.

"I'll take two cups please," said Pikachu who was now fully awake.

"Wow, that's all it takes to wake you up," teased Tim.

"Hey you know that I can't say no to a cup of coffee," said Pikachu while he adjusted his hat.

"'Come on, let's get us some breakfast," said Tim while he grabbed his backpack

"And coffee you promised coffee," said Pikachu while he jumped on Tim's shoulder.

Tim toke one more look around the room looking if he didn't forget anything. When he was done, he and Pikachu left to room. He went to the cafeteria and saw Lucy and Psyduck already sitting, he and Pikachu joined them.

"Hey good morning," said Tim while he sat down.

"Hey, good morning to you too," said Lucy who was looking at the menu.

"Is there anything good on the menu?" Tim asked.

"It all just look really standard," said Lucy.

Tim looked at the menu himself with Pikachu looing with him, who was looking for at the coffee options. A waitress approached them.

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waitress.

"Uh yeah, for me the yoghurt with fruit and a cappuccino please?" Asked Lucy. "And a some berries and a glass of water for Psyduck please."

"Psyduck!" Cheered Psyduck, who was happy with what Lucy ordered for him.

"Okay, I've got that," said the waitress. "And what about you young man?" She asked.

"I would like some pancakes with syrup, a croissant with jam for Pikachu and can I've three cups of your island coffee." Asked Tim.

"Okay I'll get that for you," said the waitress while she gave Tim a weird look.

20 minutes later the waitress came back with their order. Tim handed Pikachu his two cups of coffee and Pikachu took a sip.

"Oh tropical, I like it," Said Pikachu while taking another sip.

"I found out that Dr. Waals' house is 30 minutes from here. 15 minutes when we take a cab." said Lucy.

"Let´s walk," said Tim quickly. "I still a little bit shaken after yesterday."

"Okay then we will do that," said Lucy.

Tim nodded his head and continued eating his breakfast. A half an hour later they were all finished with their breakfast. They paid the bill, left the cafeteria and went on their to go doctor Waal´ house. But what they didn't noticed is that they were being watched by two scary looking men.

Tim, Lucy, Pikachu and Psyduck were on their way to doctor Waals' house. After a half hour, they arrived at his house. They inspected the house and noticed that the lock has been picked. They opened the door and saw that the house had been turned upside down. The floor was covered with papers, documents and photos.

"What happened here?" Asked Tim, while he and Pikachu entered the house.

"It looks like somebody ransacked the place," said Lucy.

"But why?" Asked Tim. "What were they looking for?"

"I've no idea," said Lucy. "But it can't be a coincidence."

"I agree with her kid," said Pikachu.

"Let's see if we can find anything," suggested Lucy who was already looking at the papers.

"Whoa Lucy wait! We can't just go through somebody else stuff," said Tim.

"Come on kid, don't be such a wimp," said Pikachu. "A true detective always takes a good look at the crime scene"

"Okay fine," said Tim who was also looking through doctor Waals' stuff.

"Hey what do you think you're doing here!" They here suddenly. They turn around and see a young man and a Chimchar standing in the door opening. The boy looked a few years younger than them.

"I asked what are you doing here?" Asked the boy again.

"Chimchar!" Said Chimchar loudly, who looked ready to attacked at anytime

"We're here for Dr. Waals." Answered Tim.

"Who are you?" Demanded the boy. Tell me your names.

"I'm Lucy Stevens," answered Lucy.

"And who are you?" Asked the boy while he pointed to Tim.

"I'm Tim, Tim Goodman," answered Tim.

"Tim Goodman?" Asked the boy surprised.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Asked Tim.

"Are you related to Harry Goodman." Asked the boy.

"How do you know my father's name?" Asked Tim.

A moment of silence occurred. Tim and Pikachu just looked at the boy wondering if he knew anything about Harry and how much he was involved in all of.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim was still in shock, to hear that this boy knows his father's name.

"How do you know my father's name?" asked Tim again.

"I heard Dr. Waals mention him once or twice," said the boy.

"Who are you?" Asked Tim.

"My name is Mateo Perez." Said the boy." I'm a P.R.I.T."

"Okay what is a P.R.I.T?" Asked Tim.

"Pokémon Ranger In Training," answered Mateo.

"So this kid is a Pokémon Ranger," said Pikachu. "Well kind of."

"Do you know anything more about Harry Goodman?" Asked Tim.

"No, the only I know is that Dr. Waals trusted him enough to share his research with him," said Mateo.

"His research about Mew," said Lucy.

"Yes," said Mateo. "Wait how do you know about it?" He asked.

"Dr. Waals wrote me, that he might had information that could help me find my father," answered Tim.

"Wait something is coming back to me," said Mateo. "You were the reporter that covered that big case in Ryme City."

"Yes, that's right," said Lucy.

"And you were also part of the story," said Mateo.

"Yeah, that's true," said Tim. "How do you know all this?" He asked.

"Dr. Waals researched the two of you," said Mateo while he grabbed a folder from his bag.

Mateo showed Tim and Lucy the folder, that had information and pictures of them in it.

"Okay, I get more of creepy stalker vibe, then a Doctor vibe," said Pikachu.

"Psyduck, Psyduck," said Psyduck.

"I know right, it's creepy," said Pikachu

"Why does he have all this information about us?" Asked Tim.

"He saw the two of you on TV and the whole Mewtwo situation," said Mateo. "I think he thought he could trust you guys."

"What do you know about the research on Mew?" Asked Lucy.

"Well I helped Dr. Waals, so I know all about it," said Mateo.

"Why is doctor Waals so interested in Mew?" Asked Tim.

"The mystery behind Mew, he wants to figure it out," said Mateo.

"Why did he go on that expedition?" Asked Tim.

"That all started about two months ago," said Mateo.

"What happened two months ago?" Asked Lucy.

"Two months ago we saw something what looked like a pink meteor flying around. It looked like it crashed down and then the whole sky around Cappucci Island turned pink," said Mateo.

"And Dr. Waals thought it might be Mew?" Asked Tim.

"Yes, he calculated some coordinates and came to the conclusion that Mew should probably be at Tiverjour Hollow," said Mateo.

"What about his disappearance?" Asked Tim.

"I've a bad feeling about that, right before Dr. Waals disappeared he got visited by some rich man," said Mateo.

"I wonder what that rich guy came here for?" Asked Pikachu.

"Chimchar, Chimchar," said Chimchar.

"You only saw him for a second?" Asked Pikachu.

"Chimchar, chimchar," said Chimchar.

"But you got a bad feeling from it?" Asked Pikachu.

Chimchar nodded his head.

"Very interesting," said Pikachu. "Tim ask Mateo if he saw more of this man?" Pikachu asked to Tim.

"Mateo, did you saw something of this man?" Asked Tim.

"I didn't get a clear shoot of this face," said Mateo. "I just saw that he had his initials on his blazer."

"What were those initials?" Asked Lucy.

"I think it was E.P.K?" Guessed Mateo. "But I saw Dr. Waals face after the man left, he did not look happy."

"Maybe this E.P.K guy know more about doctor Waals," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Anything else you might remember?" Asked Tim

"Well he did get threats," said Mateo.

"From who?" Asked Tim. "This E.P.K guy?"

"No, it was from Flynn Maddox," said Mateo with fear in his voice.

"Now that sounds like a good bad guy name," said Pikachu.

"Who is this Flynn Maddox?" Asked Tim

"Trust me, he's not the kind of man you should me messing with," Said Mateo. "He's very dangerous."

"If he's so dangerous, why doesn't the police do anything?" Asked Tim.

"Well even our own police is scared of him," said Mateo.

"Now we've got suspects," said Pikachu.

"Mateo I know that you know that there is more behind Dr. Waals' disappearance," said Tim.

"Yes, I know that more going on," said Mateo.

"If you wanna help doctor Waals. Then help us." said Lucy.

"I can see that doctor Waals means a lot to you," said Tim.

"He's like a second father to me," said Mateo.

"Well then, help us," said Tim. "We can find doctor Waals."

"How are you gonna do that?" Asked Mateo.

"We can go to the place where he disappeared?" Suggested Tim.

"Great thinking kid, now you're thinking like a detective. I'm so proud," said Pikachu while he while wiped away a tear

"You wanna go to Tiverjour Hollow?" Asked Mateo. "You're crazy."

"Why is that so crazy?" Asked Tim.

"You never get there unless you know the is island," said Mateo.

"Do you know how to get to Tiverjour Hollow?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I can get there," said Mateo. "I know the island like the back of my hand."

"Great then you will be our guide," said Tim.

"Wow, wow wait, I didn't say I would get you guys there," said Mateo in a panicking voice.

"I thought that Pokémon Rangers had to be fearless," said Pikachu.

"Come on you're a Pokémon Ranger," said Tim

"Pokémon Ranger In Training, with emphasis on In Training," said Mateo. "I not one yet."

"Don't do it for us," said Lucy. "Do it for Dr. Waals."

Mateo stared at a picture of a younger version of himself and doctor Waals.

"I don't know guys," said Mateo.

"Tim just pretended that you don't need him," suggested Pikachu.

"You what Mateo, you're right," said Tim.

"I'm?" Asked Mateo confused.

"Like a this boy can help us," said Tim. "I mean he just a teenager."

"Hey, I'll let you know that I turn 18 in nine months," said Mateo feeling offended.

"Let's go Lucy, we will find doctor ourselves," said Tim while he and Lucy walked away.

"Wait Tim what are you doing?" Asked Lucy confused.

"Just wait in three, two, one-...," said Tim while he just smiled.

"Fine I will get you there, but I'm doing it for Dr. Waals," said Mateo.

"Nice job kid," said Pikachu while he gave Tim a fist bump

"Tim and Lucy turned around and looked at Mateo."

"Thank you Mateo," said Tim. "I really mean it."

"I know that you said those things, to get me to be your guide," said Mateo.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," said Tim.

"It's alright, I just really wanna do something for Dr. Waals," Said Mateo.

"Okay that's settled then," said Lucy.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow morning," Mateo said to Tim and Lucy.

"Okay sounds good," said Lucy.

"Do you guys wanna stay here for tonight?" Asked Mateo.

"Yeah that will be great," said Tim.

"Do you guys got sleeping bags?" Asked Mateo. "Because we need it for the journey."

"Yeah we brought those with us," said Tim.

"Great," said Mateo. "Then I will go to the market to get some food for us."

"No, Tim and I will go," said Lucy. "Your kind enough to let us stay and help us to get to Tiverjour Hollow, let us do this for you."

"Alright then thanks," said Mateo.

He handed the groceries bags to Tim and handed him a list. Tim, Lucy and Pikachu left the house. Psyduck stayed behind.

At the market the quickly found the items of the list. Pikachu looked behind him and noticed two suspicious looking men. One of the men was tall, had a samurai like hairstyle and had a tattoo of a Houndoom on his arm. The other men was shorter, had short shaved hairstyle and had a tattoo of a Krokorok on his arm. Both of them were wearing a black tank top and jeans had black sunglasses.

"Hey Tim I think we're being followed," Pikachu said to Tim

Tim stopped in front of a stall with many mirrors and looked into one of the mirrors to look behind him. he also saw the two suspicious men. Lucy noticed Tim was looking in the mirror.

"Are you admiring yourself," teased Lucy.

"No, but I'm seeing that we're being followed," said Tim.

"What by who?" Asked Lucy.

"By those the two men," said Tim, he pointed with his head at the reflection of the two men in the mirror.

"Just stay cool kid," said Pikachu. "Pretended everything is normal."

"Come Lucy, let's just walk," said Tim. "Maybe we will lose them."

Tim grabbed Lucy´s hand and started to walk. But the two men were still following them. Tim and Lucy started to walk faster. The two men grabbed their Pokéball and summoned their Pokemon. A Houndoom and a Krokorok.

"Go grab them!" Shouted the two men to their Pokémon.

"Run!" Screamed Tim.

Tim and Lucy started to run. Pikachu was holding tight onto Tim's shoulder. They pushed their way through the crowd. But the two men and their Pokémon were getting closer. Tim saw out of the corner of his eye a small alley. He pulled Lucy into the alley. They hid behind some garbage containers.

Tim carefully stuck his head out from behind the garbage container to see if he still saw the two men. he spotted the two men and hid behind the container again.

"They are still looking for us," said Tim.

"What now?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know?" Said Tim. "Pikachu's moves won't have any effect on Krokorok."

"I may have amnesia kid, but even I know that," said Pikachu.

Tim again carefully tried to spy on the two men. Then he looked back at Lucy.

"I've an idea," Tim said to Pikachu

"What is it kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Make sure nothing happens to her," said Tim while he lifted Pikachu of this shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa kid what are you doing?" Asked Pikachu, while Tim handed him to Lucy.

"Tim what are you going to do?" Asked Lucy concerned while received Pikachu.

"I'm going to distract those two, while you two go back to Dr. Waals' house," said Tim.

"What you're crazy!" Said Lucy concerned.

"I know, but it's the only option we have right now," said Tim.

"Okay but I'm coming with you," said Lucy who was trying to stand up.

"No, that's too dangerous baby," said Tim while he pushed Lucy back.

Tim stood up and left Pikachu and Lucy behind.

"Serious that's too dangerous baby?" Repeated Tim to himself feeling embarrassed.

Tim saw the two men and their Pokémon.

"Hey you two bozos! You're looking for me, come and get me!" Said Tim while he ran away.

"Go after him!" Shouted the taller man to the Pokémon

Houndoom and Krokorok chased after Tim.

"What about the girl?" Asked the shorter man.

"Forget the girl, the boy is more important to the boss," said the taller man.

The two men followed their Pokémon. Lucy and Pikachu carefully came from behind the containers out of the alley, saw Tim running away from the two men and the two fled as quickly as possible as they could.

Tim just kept running. He looked behind him and saw that was still getting chased. He looked around to see if he could lose them in some sort of way. He saw a BMX bike and ran towards it. He grabbed the helmet out of a man's hand and toke of with the bike.

"Hey!" Screamed the man angry.

"Sorry emergency!" Said Tim. "You will get your bike back."

Tim pedaled as fast as he could. He looked behind him and still saw the two men. When he looked back, he saw a ramp, he rode on the ramp and landed on a stall. Tim jumped from stall to stall, which made many people angry. he apologized.

He jumped off the last stall and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy and Pikachu running. Pikachu looked around and saw Tim too. Pikachu warned Lucy, who looked shocked be she saw where Tim was heading to.

"Tim look out!" Shouted Lucy.

"Oh shoot!" Said Tim to himself when he saw that he was heading towards a bridge that was closed for renovation.

He drove straight through the barrier tape. back on a ramp and flew across the water and crashed down with the bike. Lucy and Pikachu ran as fast as they can to Tim. They crossed the lake and ran towards Tim.

"Tim are you okay?" Asked Lucy worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Tim who was still lying on the ground.

"Nothing broken kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't think I didn't broke anything," said Tim, while he carefully tried to get up.

"That's good to hear," said Lucy who helped Tim get up.

They saw the two men again, but they didn't move. They couldn't cross the lake because of their Pokémon, the men and their Pokémon walked away.

"Are you sure you´re okay?" Asked Lucy again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Said Tim.

"How did you get that bike?" Asked Lucy.

"I borrowed it. Sort of," said Tim." I think I owe that man a new bike?"

The three walked back to doctor Waals' house. Once they arrived the tell Mateo everything what happened.

"Whoa, are you guys alright?" Asked Mateo.

"We're all fine," said Lucy.

"That's good to hear, let's eat something and then we need to take a good night rest," said Mateo.

"Okay, where can we sleep?" Asked Tim.

"Well one of you can take the guestroom and one of you can take the couch." Said Mateo.

"You take the guestroom, I will take the couch," said Tim to Lucy.

"Okay, it's fine with me," said Lucy.

Mateo made diner for everyone. After diner everyone went to bed early. Tim was on the couch. he could not sleep. Pikachu noticed that and started talking to him.

"Can't sleep kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"No, I'm a little bit nervous," said Tim.

"About tomorrow?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, I wonder what we are all going to encounter. if there are more people who are after us," said Tim.

"You know kid, we don't have all the answers," said Pikachu. "But we will find them, we always do."

"Thanks bud," said Tim, while he turned around.

"Tim can I say one more thing to you?" Asked Pikachu

"Sure go ahead," said Tim.

"No, that's too dangerous baby," teased Pikachu.

"Oh that was so embarrassing," said Tim

"It really was baby," teased Pikachu again

"Oh ha-ha, very funny," said Tim irritated. "Please stop it?" He asked.

"Okay I'll baby," teased Pikachu again.

"I mean it, stop it Pikachu or you will regret it," threatened Tim.

"Okay I'm really done now," said Pikachu.

"Man, she must think I'm an idiot," said Tim.

"She probably already knows that," seased Pikachu.

"Uh goodnight Pikachu," said Tim while he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight kid," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu fell asleep. The next morning everyone was packed and ready to leave. Psyduck was strapped to Lucy's backpack. Chimchar was on Mateo's shoulder. Pikachu climbed onto Tim's shoulder

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Mateo.

"I'm ready," said Lucy.

"Let's do this kid," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Yeah, let's do this," said Tim, while he gave Pikachu a nod.

"Okay then off we go," said Mateo while he left the house.

Tim and Lucy followed him. Tim closed the door. The six of them for on their way to find doctor Waals and maybe finally get the answers about Harry they have been looking for, for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

The group was on their way to Tiverjour Hollow. The stopped for a minute to study the map.

"Okay to get to Tiverjour Hollow we need to go to the North side of the island," said Mateo.

"So what is the best way to get their?" Asked Tim.

"First we need to go to the West side, then to the East side and then we need to cross the jungle on the North side," said Mateo.

"Why can't we go straight to the North side?" Asked Tim.

"Because The South and West side aren't connect to the North side," said Mateo. "Between West and North is only a lot of water."

"Oh okay," said Tim.

"So how do we get to the West side?" Asked Lucy.

"We first need to walk through a small forest, then we need to cross the ravine," said Mateo while pointing at the map.

"How long does it take to get to the West side?" Asked Lucy.

"If we're lucky we can make it in two days," said Mateo.

"No time to waste let's walk," said Pikachu.

"Come let's go," said Tim.

The group started walking again. The left the town and they went into the forest. The forest was full of big trees and plants you don't find in any parks. They also saw a lot of wild Pokémon. Chimchar swung from branch to branch and gave Mateo a warning if there was anything.

"Wow it's really beautiful out here.!" Said Lucy.

"Psyduck!" Said Psyduck who agreed with her.

"Yeah places like this, would you find in any cities," said Mateo.

"Yeah and you won't find any coffee here, that's for sure," complained Pikachu.

"Pikachu you can't go one day without your coffee?" Asked Tim.

"How long have you know me kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Why did I even ask?" Tim asked to himself.

"So Mateo how long have you lived here?" Asked Lucy.

"I was born on this island," answered Mateo.

"What about Chimchar, how did you meet him?" Asked Tim.

"Well I met him here in this forest," answered Mateo. "He was hurt and I took care of him. Since then we have been inseparable."

"That's a nice story Mateo," said Tim

"What about the two of you how did you meet your Pokémon?" Asked Mateo.

"Well I meet Psyduck at a company picnic," answered Lucy. "I needed to go to the ladies room, when I was done he just stood there."

"Okay and he didn't leave?" Asked Mateo.

"No he just stood there and stared right at me," said Lucy. "Then he followed me for that day, at that moment I just knew that he was the perfect Pokémon for me."

"That's very inserting," said Mateo. "You do know that Psyduck can dangerous headaches, that can burst like a bomb."

"Did you hear that! Even Mateo knows that Psyduck is ticking time bomb," said Pikachu.

"Yeah I know, but I know how to keep him calm," said Lucy.

"What about you and Pikachu, Tim?" Asked Mateo.

"Well Pikachu is actually my father's partner, We met when I came to Ryme City," answered Tim.

"I noticed that you and Pikachu have a very special bond," said Mateo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tim.

"Well it's almost like you can understand him," said Mateo.

"Yeah, that's kinda complicated," said Tim.

"How so?" Asked Mateo.

"Believe me, you won't believe me if I told you so," said Tim

"Okay," said Mateo feeling a little bit confused.

The group had walked for a couple of hours now, they took some breaks, to drink some water. At some point, Chimchar stopped swinging and warned Mateo of something that he saw. Mateo grabbed his binoculars and looked through them. He saw a river up a head.

"Guys there's a river up a head, we need to walk around it," said Mateo.

"Why is that river dangerous?" Asked Lucy.

"No, it's a pretty calm river," said Mateo.

"Can we cross it?" Asked Tim.

"There are some rocks that we can probably walk on, it looks pretty stable," said Mateo

"Does it take longer if we walk around the river?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah, it will take us some couple of extra hours," said Mateo.

"Why don't we just cross the river?" Asked Lucy.

"Well, because of Chimchar he can't get wet," said Mateo. "You know because he's a fire-type."

"Chimchar, Chimchar," said Chimchar.

"You've no problem crossing the river?" Repeated Pikachu from what he heard from Chimchar.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar while he nodded his head.

"Tim Chimchar isn't the problem," Pikachu said to Tim.

"Mateo what is the real problem?" Asked Tim. "I know that isn't Chimchar."

"I can't swim," said Mateo softly.

"What did you say?" Asked Tim.

"I can't swim," said Mateo.

"You can't swim?" Asked Lucy.

"No I can't," said Mateo. "If I fall in, I'll drown."

"We won't let that happen," said Tim. "And if you fall in we can save you."

"I don't know," said Mateo.

"Mateo trust us," said Lucy. "We've got your back."

Mateo looked at Tim and Lucy with a worried look on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay then, I trust you guys," said Mateo.

The group headed towards the river. When they arrived the Pokémon crossed the river first. Tim was the first one the cross, followed by Mateo who had trouble keeping his balance, then Lucy. They were near the end, all they head to do was take a jump. Tim easily jump onto the land. Mateo jumped and almost fell down into the river, but Tim grabbed his wrist in time and pulled him onto the land.

"See I told you that nothing would happen," said Tim.

"Thank you Tim." said Mateo who was out of breath

Lucy jumped and gracefully landed on her feet. Lucy strapped Psyduck back onto her backpack. But before they left the filled their beakers with some water and they started walking again. They walked for a couple of more hours, when Mateo noticed that the sun was going down and stopped walking.

"Guys the sun is going down. We need to set up camp" said Mateo.

"Okay, sounds like a good plan," said Tim.

"What do we need to do?" Asked Lucy.

"You two will collect some wood for the fire and I will look for some berries that we can eat," said Mateo.

"Yeah, we will do that," said Lucy.

"Okay, I will meet you guys back here," said Mateo.

Mateo and Chimchar walked away to get some berries. Tim and Lucy collected some wood. They didn't talk. All there was, was an awkward silence. They didn't really talked to each since they were chased down by those goons. Pikachu and Psyduck noticed the silence.

"Pyduck, Psyduck?" Asked Psyduck to Pikachu.

"Yeah, there was an awkward moment yesterday," said Pikachu. "They haven't talked about it."

"Psyduck?" Asked Psyduck.

"I don't know why?" Said Pikachu.

Tim and Lucy collected enough wood, at the same time Mateo came back with some berries. Chimchar used Flamethrower to make a campfire. Mateo open his backpack and took out a can of beans and a bag of rice. After a hour and half, the food was ready and they started to eat around the campfire.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Asked Mateo.

"Sure what do wanna know?" Said Tim.

"What happened exactly six months ago, in your city?" Mateo asked.

"It's a long story," said Tim.

"Tell me anyway," said Mateo.

Tim and Lucy tell Mateo exactly what happened to them. Mateo almost couldn't believe what he heard

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute," said Mateo." So this Howard guy made humans fuse with their Pokémon?" He asked.

"Yes, he did," said Lucy.

"And you merged with your Psyduck?" Asked Mateo.

"Yes and we never wanna do that again," said Lucy. "Right Psyduck?" She asked to Psyduck.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck who agreed with her.

"And you were fighting a Ditto?" Mateo asked.

"Yes, a genetically engineered Ditto," said Tim. "Who could transform himself into Pokémon and humans."

"Into humans?" Asked Mateo surprised.

"Yes, there was Mrs Norman that was its regular human form, Howard's son Roger and he even transformed itself into Lucy," said Tim.

"Yikes that sounds-…,"said Mateo. "I can't even describe it."

"Yeah and I kinda got beat up by it," said Tim.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Asked Mateo.

"Well it transformed into Lucy and I'm not gonna hit a girl," said Tim quickly. "Even if it had those little beady eyes."

"You guys had quite the adventure," said Mateo.

"Yeah we had," said Lucy.

"But what about Mewtwo and your father?" Asked Mateo.

"Mewtwo told me that my father is still alive and that I will find him," said Tim.

"But he didn't exactly told us where Harry is," said Pikachu. "Why I telling you this, you can't understand me."

"Didn't Mewtwo give you anything, that could help you?" Asked Mateo.

"No, Mewtwo he only said that," said Tim

"Tim if you don't mind me asking, why did you and your father became estranged?" Asked Mateo.

"Even back then, he was already buys with work," said Tim. "But when my mother died, he moved to Ryme City and he poured himself into his work."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know your mother died," said Mateo.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," said Tim.

"My parents died when I was young," said Mateo.

"You don't have to tell us, if it's too hard," said Lucy.

"It's only fair," said Mateo. "You guys have told my everything."

"What happened to your parents?" Asked Tim.

"I was with Dr. Waals and my parents were on their way back home," said Mateo. "It was a stormy night, lighting struck, my dad lost control of the car and he drove into an abyss."

"Whoa, I'm so sorry Mateo.=," said Tim.

"After the accident I was raised by Dr. Waals." Said Mateo. "I hadn't got any other family."

"Now I really understand, how important Dr. Waals is to you," said Lucy.

"My parents were both his students, they've met in his class," said Mateo.

"Thank you Mateo for sharing this with us," said Tim.

The group stopped talking and finished their diner. After diner they grabbed their sleeping bags and were making themselves ready for bed. Chimchar used his Flamethrower to make the fire last a little longer

"Hey Mateo what do want to do with these berries?" Asked Tim while he pointed to the berries.

"We can eat them tomorrow. They're both good for humans and Pokémon," said Mateo. "Plus the also give you a lot of energy."

"You really know a lot about this," said Lucy.

"My parents and doctor Waals taught me everything," said Mateo.

Everyone crawled into to their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Mateo, Lucy, Chimchar and Psyduck quicly fell asleep. Tim was still wide awake and so was Pikachu.

"Can't sleep again kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yes, Mateo's story got me thinking," said Tim while he quickly glanced at Mateo.

"About what?" Asked Pikachu.

"That's really important that we find Dr Waals," Said Tim. "And not because he may have answer about my father."

"But because he is like the only family that Mateo ever had," said Pikachu.

"Yeah exactly," said Tim.

"I know what you mean kid," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu can I tell you something?" Asked Tim.

"Sure kid, anything," said Pikachu.

"I'm super glad, that I met you," said Tim. "You gave me hope again"

"That's what I'm here for kid." Said Pikachu while trying to hold in his tears. "I feel the same way."

"Buddies for life?" Asked Tim while holding up his fist.

"Buddies for life," repeated Pikachu while he have Tim a fist bump.

Tim and Pikachu laughed and went to sleep. The night went well, the next day everyone woke up ready to go. The group packed their things and went on their adventure. They walked for a few hours until they saw a large wire bridge made of bamboo at the end that hung over the ravine.

"Is this thing even stable?" Asked Tim worried.

"I think so?"Guessed Mateo.

"Isn't there another way?" Asked Lucy.

"Probably, but even if we find one it's gonna take us at least a day more to get to the West side," said Mateo.

"So we've no other option?" Asked Tim.

"No, we've to cross it," said Mateo.

"So who goes first?" Asked Lucy.

Nobody answered. Mateo took a deep breath and started walking onto the bridge. Chimchar held on tight onto Mateo. Tim followed and Lucy was the last one to step onto the bridge. Tim just kept walking and didn't look down.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Tim, while on of the bamboo floor broke causing Tim fall and his leg to get stuck.

"Don't fall down kid!" Said Pikachu.

"I had no intention of doing that." Said Tim while he pulled himself up.

"Tim are you okay?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm fine." Said Tim. "Just watch out here."

They started to walk again, but what they didn't noticed is that that the rope that held the bridge was slowly breaking. Mateo and Chimchar have safely crossed the bridge. Tim and Pikachu also made it onto the other side, a bit shocked but otherwise okay. Lucy was farther she had to make sure that she didn't make a misstep and she had to keep Psyduck calm.

"Come on Lucy, you're almost here!" Said Mateo.

"You can do it!"Said Tim

"Please don't talk I need to focus!" Said Lucy.

Pikachu looked at the bridge and went in to shock when he saw that the rope was breaking off.

"Kid the bridge is about to collapse!" Said Pikachu to Tim.

"What!" Screamed Tim while he looked at the bridge. "Lucy get of the bridge, it's about to collapse!"

"What!?" Said Lucy at loud. She turned around and saw the rope.

Lucy started to run as fast as she could. Mateo tried to hold on the rope, but the rope cut into his hands. Lucy was just about 10 inches away from the edge, when the bridge broke down. Lucy and Psyduck fell down. But were saved on time.

"Lucy!" Screamed Tim while he grabbed her wrist and held himself to the pole

"Tim don't let go!" Begged Lucy, who was dangling.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Said Tim.

"Come on kid, use your muscles," said Pikachu.

"Mateo can you help me?" Begged Tim.

"Yes, hold on Lucy!" Said Mateo, while he helped her get to get on the edge.

Tim and Mateo, even Pikachu and Chimchar worked all together to get Lucy and Psyduck onto the edge. Lucy made it onto the edge, she took of her backpack and unstrapped Psyduck. They all took a minute to catch up some breath. Lucy hugged Tim and Mateo, she was trying to hold in her tears. And Psyduck hugged Pikachu and Chimchar, Pikachu didn't mind this time.

"It's okay you're safe now," said Tim.

"Thank you," said Lucy, while she let go of Tim and Mateo.

"Anytime," said Tim.

"How are you doing?" Asked Mateo worried.

"I'm fine, just a little bit shaken," said Lucy.

"Okay, that's good to hear," said Mateo relieved.

"Can you walk?" Asked Tim worried. "If you want we can take a break."

"I'm fine Tim," said Lucy. "Can you please help me get up?" She asked.

"Yeah of course," said Tim while stood up and helped Lucy up.

"Thank you," said Lucy while she dusted of the dirt of her clothes.

"Shall we continue walking?" Suggested Mateo.

"Yes, let's go," said Lucy.

The group walked further, The sun was almost down. They could hear the sound of cars from a distance. When they got closer they already saw some tall buildings protruding. After walking for another hour, they had reached the West side of the island.


	6. Chapter 6

The group has made it to the West side of Cappucci Island. There were large, beautiful and luxurious houses. Fancy restaurants, some boutiques. It looked a lot different than the South side of the Island.

"Wow, this looks so fancy," said Tim.

"Yep, this is where the rich and famous people of Cappucci Island live," said Mateo.

"Doesn't the West side also have the National museum?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes, that's true," said Mateo. "Dr. Waals helps the museum out a lot."

"Maybe the can give us some answers about Dr. Waals?" Suggested Pikachu.

"Yeah maybe, we can always give it a try," Tim said to Pikachu

The group walked into the town. It looked like the town was preparing for some show. They some people building a stage. They also saw I group of girls wearing t-shirts with I love Grant Sterling on it.

"Okay who is this Grant Sterling?" Asked Tim.

"He is a great magician. Who has won some big talented show when he was just a kid," answered Lucy.

"And that makes him so famous?" Asked Tim.

"From what I have heard, he can do amazing things," said Lucy.

"I've seen some of his stuff on TV, he's really good," said Mateo.

"Yeah, CNM was even talking about, getting him on the show," said Lucy.

"Still, I don't get the big fuss about this guy," Said Tim.

"Well maybe now you will get it," Said Lucy while she grabbed a poster.

Tim and Pikachu looked at the poster. On the poster was a young man, who was around Tim's age. He looked handsome enough for girls to fall in love with.

"Okay now I get it," Said Tim feeling a little bit jealous.

"Why don't we go see his show tomorrow tonight?" Suggested Lucy. "The posters says everyone is welcome."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Tim. "I mean we do have a mission."

"Yeah, I know that," said Lucy. "But I think we deserve to have a fun and good night."

"I agree with her," said Mateo. "We did just escape an almost dead situation."

"I also agree, let's some have fun." said Pikachu. "Plus there free drinks, free coffee."

"Okay, we let's see his show," said Tim. "But we still need a place to sleep for tonight."

"I think I can help you with that," They heard out of nowhere.

The group turned around and show a three men standing behind them. Two large men who looked like bodyguards and one smaller man, wearing a fancy suit. Pikachu noticed the man's blazer, it had the initials E.P.K on it.

"Tim look at that guys blazer," Said Pikachu while he pointed at the man.

"The E.P.K guy," Tim whispered to Pikachu

"Yes! I've don't got a good feeling about this kid," said Pikachu.

"What do you mean with that, that you can help us?" Asked Tim.

"Well I heard you were looking for a place to sleep tonight and my house has enough rooms," said the man.

"That's true, but who are you?" Asked Tim.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Edward Preston Kensington," said the man.

"I'm Tim Goodm-…,"said Tim, but Mr. Kensington irrupted him.

"Yes, I know who you guys are," said Mr. Kensington. "You're Tim Goodman, Lucy Stevens and Mateo Perez."

"How do know us?" Asked Lucy.

"In my kind of business it's best that you know everything and everybody," said Mr. Kensington.

"I wonder what his kind of business is?" Asked Pikachu to himself.

"That sounds like a really nice offer, but I think we'll find a motel or something," Said Tim, who was about to walk away, but was blocked by the two bodyguards.

"No really, I insist," said Mr. Kensington.

"I think we're going to take your offer," said Mateo a little bit scared.

The group stepped into a big black car and drove off. A few minutes later they arrived at a huge mansion. The gate was guarded by Machamp. They stepped out of the car and went inside the house. They looked around and everything looked super expensive. A young woman walked down the stairs.

"Daddy why are you so late?" Asked the young woman.

"Sorry sweetie, I was picking up some guest," said Mr. Kensington.

"And who are our guests?" Asked the young woman.

"Sweetie our these are our guests," said Mr. Kensington while he pointed at Tim, Lucy and Mateo. "These are Mateo, Lucy and Tim. And this is my daughter Leanna."

Leanna's eyes were immediately drawn towards Tim. She walked up to Tim and clutched onto his arm.

"Hi I'm Leanna," said Leanna.

"I know, your father just introduced you," said Tim, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Kaz, can you tell miss Dorian that she and Slurpuff can start making diner?" Asked Mr. Kensington to one of his bodyguards.

The bodyguard nodded his head and walked away towards the kitchen.

"And Derek, go ask the maidens girls and the Lopunny that make they rooms ready for our guests?" Asked Mr. Kensington to his other bodyguard.

The bodyguard also nodded his head and walked away.

"Daddy how about I give our guests, a tour of the house," suggested Leanna.

"Good idea of you sweetie," said Mr Kensington. "I'll be in my office, if you're looking for me."

"Okay daddy," said Leanna

Mr Kensington walked away to his office. The group was alone with Leanna.

"Come let me show you, our beautiful house," said Leanna.

"Oh that so nice of you," said Tim.

""But first give me your backpack. It looks heavy," said Leanna.

"Thank you," said Tim while he took off his backpack and handed to Leanna

"Yeah, yeah no problem," Said Leanna while she took Tim's backpack and immediately shoved the bag into Lucy's arms.

Leanna dragged Tim around the house to give him a tour. She pulled so hard on Tim's arm, that Pikachu fell of and landed on his butt.

"Wow, that girl is real hand full. isn't she?" Said Pikachu while he stood up.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar who agreed with him.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck, who also agreed with the two.

"Well, this is a very interesting tour," said Mateo feeling a little bit awkward

"I think the only thing she is interested in is Tim," said Lucy, while she put down Tim's backpack.

"Are you jealous or something?" Asked Mateo.

"No, I'm not," Denied Lucy. "I mean what's there be jealous of. She said, while she walked away."

"Yeah right-...," Said Mateo sarcastically, while he looked at the Pokémon who just nodded their heads.

After an awkward tour, everyone was assigned a room. The first thing Tim did was take a long and warm shower. Pikachu was inspecting the room. Once Tim was finished showering, he still had his towel strapped around him, when Pikachu called him over.

"Hey Tim, get over here," said Pikachu.

"What's it Pikachu?" Asked Tim.

"Look bars on the windows," said Pikachu while he pointed to one of the windows.

"Looks like Mr. Kensington doesn't want anyone to break in," said Tim while he pulled on one the bars.

"Or for anyone to get out," said Pikachu.

"Well we've just met his daughter," said Tim. "So that is understandable."

"Yeah, I can't argue with that," said Pikachu. "But the doors are also locked."

"What they're looked?" Asked Tim, while he walked to the door and tried to open it.

"It's an automatic door. That can be controlled via remote access," said Pikachu.

"I think Mr. Kensington wants to keep a close eye on us," said Tim.

"I'm also thinking that kid," said Pikachu. "My jellies get a bad feeling about this sleepover."

"I agree with your jellies on this one," said Tim.

Tim and Pikachu looked around the room, looking for an away to get out. But they didn't find anything.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Tim.

"Well the first thing you're going to do is put some clothes on, before that towel falls of," said Pikachu.

"I'm serious Pikachu," said Tim, while he walked towards his backpack and grabbed some clothes.

"I think we need to talk to our fine host Mr. Kensington," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, about what?" Asked Tim, while he was chancing.

"We need to pressure him, into talking about what he talked about with doctor Waals," suggested Pikachu.

"Right, like we can get a moment alone with, with those two giant goons of him," said Tim.

"I can electrocute them and they will pass out," suggested Pikachu. Problem solved.

"No problem not solved," said Tim. "You don't think that this guy has more goons like those two."

"Okay you've got a good point there kid." Said Pikachu while pacing around the room.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. One of Mr. Kensington staff told Tim and Pikachu that diner was ready. The door was unlocked, Tim and Pikachu left the room and went to the dining room. Lucy, Mateo and Leanna were already sitting at the table. Psyduck and Chimchar sat next to their partners, strapped in a baby booster. Pikachu was also put in a baby booster by the butler, which he didn't enjoy. Leanna saw Tim coming, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to her.

"Hi Timmy, do like the house?" Asked Leanna lovingly.

"Yes, it's a beautiful house," said Tim while feeling uncomfortable.

"Oof, she has got it bad for you kid," said Pikachu.

"Yeah I know. And help me?" Tim whispered to Pikachu.

"Good luck with her," said Pikachu to Tim.

"That isn't helping," whispered Tim angry.

"Maybe we can watch a movie after diner?" Suggested Leanna. "You know just the two of us."

"You know I had a long day," said Tim. "I just wanna eat and then go to get some sleep."

"Okay, then maybe some other time?" Suggested Leanna.

"Will see," said Tim while feeling more uncomfortable.

Mr Kensington entered the room and the diner was brought to the table by Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. Everyone started to eat. Everyone, expected from Mr Kensington and Leanna felled uncomfortable during the whole diner, with Leanna just staring lovingly at Tim. Lucy who was pretending not to be jealous and Mateo finding the whole situation just awkward. Pikachu kept teasing Tim about it. Mr Kensington finely broke the ice, be starting up a conversation.

"So what brings you kids here to the West side of Cappucci Island?" Asked Mr Kensington.

"We're on vacation," said Tm, not knowing what else to come up with.

"What about you Mateo, I know that you live on the island?" Asked Mr Kensington.

"Well I like to explore the island more," said Mateo.

"We also heard that Grant Sterling is going to give a show here," said Lucy. "We really wanted to see is show."

"You guys are going to?" Asked Leanna surprised.

"Yes, we're," answered Lucy.

"Great, then we can go together Timmy." said Leanna happily, as she moved her chair closer to Tim's.

"That sounds fantastic, but Leanna I don't like to be called Timmy," said Tim awkwardly, moving his chair farther away from Leanna.

"Okay, then I just can call you Tim," said Leanna.

Everyone continued eating their diner. After diner coffee was surfed by the butler. Leanna grabbed her coffee and went to her room, but first we she blows Tim a kiss. But Mr. Kensington stood up.

"Mr. Wyatt, Mr. Goodman and I will have our coffee in my office," said mister Kensington, while he looked Tim.

"As you wish sir," said the butler and he walked to the Mr. Kensington office, with the coffee.

"I would like to have a word with you Tim," said Mr Kensington, while he walked towards his office.

Tim first looked at Lucy and Mateo who just a confused a he was and shrugged their shoulders. Then he looked at Pikachu, who also was confused. Tim took Pikachu out of the baby booster and put him on his shoulder. They walked into Mr. Kensington office and closed the door.

"Have a seat Tim," said Mr Kensington.

"Okay." Said Tim, while he sat down across from mister Kensington.

"You can do this kid!" Encouraged Pikachu, while he jumped of Tim's shoulder and onto Mr. Kensington's desk and began drinking his coffee.

"Let's get straight to the point," said Mr Kensington.

"To what point?" Asked Tim nervously.

"Don't play dumb." said mister Kensington. "I know you're here because of Dr. Waals and because of your father."

"How do know that?" Asked Tim

"I know everything," said Mr. Kensington. "And I say everything, mean everything."

"What do you want?" Asked Tim.

"What I want, is for you tell what you know," said Mr Kensington.

"And what do you mean by that?" Asked Tim.

"I know that doctor Waals was busy researching Mew and I want Mew," Mr. Kensington.

"Why would you want Mew?" Asked Tim.

"It's a powerful and legendary Pokémon," said Mr. Kensington.

"What do you want with Mew?" Asked Tim.

"That is not your business, to know! Said Mr. Kensington.

"I've told this already kid, I've got a bad feeling about this man," said Pikachu.

"Why were you at Dr. Waals' place?" Asked Tim.

"I wanted Waals to share his knowledge with me, if offered him a lot of amount of money," said Mr. Kensington. "But the old man refused."

"So you made sure, that he paid for it?" Suggested Tim.

"Are you accusing me of Dr. Waals' disappearance?" Asked Mr. Kensington.

"Maybe I'm," said Tim.

"You're not afraid to speak your mind," said Mr. Kensington. "I can appreciate that."

"So what do you really want from me?" Asked Tim.

"What I want is from you and your friends not to get in my way or else you're going to regret it," threatened Mr, Kensington.

"Is he threating us?" Asked Pikachu surprisingly.

"Is that a threat?" Asked Tim.

"If you keep going with this, you will found out sure," said Mr. Kensington threating.

"Let me tell you now, I'm not stop," said Tim.

"Trust me boy, you don't wanna make an enemy out me," said Mr. Kensington.

"I'm not afraid of you or your treats!" Said Tim.

"Don't forget that you're in my house, I rule here," said Mr Kensington.

"I know that," said Tim. "And I bet you don't your daughter finding, who her father really is."

"Keep Leanna out of this!" Said Mr. Kensington.

"You're not going to harm me or my friends and I will keep my mouth shut," said Tim

"Yeah, you tell him kid," said Pikachu.

"Okay, let's just leave it for now," said Mr. Kensington.

"Fine by me," said Tim, while he stood up. Pikachu climbed back on his shoulder and left mister Kensington office.

Tim and Pikachu headed back to their room. They closed the door and it locked itself. They said down on the bed and looked to each other. They knew that they had to escape from mister Kensington. But the question was, how are they going to do that?


	7. Chapter 7

Tim and Pikachu are sitting in their room. Thinking of a plan to get out of mister Kensington's mansion. They were thinking for two full hours, but they were getting tired and decided to get some sleep. The next morning they woke up and they wanted to get some breakfast. The door unlocked itself and the two headed for the diner room. When they arrived, the only two persons sitting there was Lucy and Psyduck. Tim sat down next to her.

"Morning," said Tim

"Morning to you too," said Lucy.

"Psyduck," Psyduck said to Pikachu

"Yeah, good morning to you to Duckie," said Pikacu.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Tim.

"Not that good," said Lucy. "Knowing that we're being held hostage here."

"You've figured that out too," said Tim.

"Yes and I don't see any way out," said Lucy.

The conversation between Tim and Lucy was interrupted by the butler who entered the diner room. He asked what they would like to eat. They told him what they would like. Tim also asked for extra coffee for Pikachu.

"How did your conversation with mister Kensington go last night?" Asked Lucy.

"It wasn't much of a conversation, more like a threat that we need to stop," said Tim.

"Why? What does he want?" Asked Lucy.

"He wants Mew and he's willing to do anything," said Tim.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Lucy.

"Well, I know that he doesn't want his daughter find out about all this," said Tim.

"We still have something to that girlfriend of yours." Teased Pikachu.

"Shut up," Tim whispered to Pikachu. "You know that she isn't my girlfriend."

Oh I know, said Pikachu. But does she know too.

Tim was about the say something, but Simiage, Simiear and Simipour entered the diner room with the breakfast. They served the breakfast and went back to the kitchen. Tim, Lucy, Pikachu and Psyduck started to eat their breakfast. The first thing Pikachu started with, was his coffee.

"I know that we're being held here against our will, but this is some fine coffee," said Pikachu and took another sip.

"Seriously Pikachu, you can just enjoy your coffee like that," Tim whispered to Pikachu.

"Hey you can't blame this on the coffee," said Pikachu.

"Tim, we need to find a way out of here," said Lucy.

"I know that, but we have to get around a surveillance system and then we have the guards," said Tim.

"Maybe your new girlfriend can help us out?" Teased Pikachu again.

"I told she's not my girlfriend." Tim whispered to Pikachu again.

At the same time Mateo and Chimchar entered the room. They sat down, the butler asked Mateo what he wanted to eat. Mateo told him what he wanted to eat and the butler went to the kitchen to get it.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Asked Mateo.

"Not that good," said Tim and Lucy, at the same time.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Mateo.

"We need to get up with a plan, to get out of here," said Lucy.

"But it's has to be a foolproof plan, said Mateo." Or else we're doomed.

The three and Pikachu started to think of a plan, but couldn't come up with anything. At the same the Mateo's breakfast was served. Tim looked at the Pokémon of the house, then he looked back at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, why don't you asked to Pokémon here, if they know a way out there?" Tim suggested to Pikachu.

"Hey that might work," said Pikachu, he drank his coffee and left the diner room to go talk to the other Pokémon.

""Where is Pikachu going?" Asked Mateo.

"He going to the little Pokémon room," said Tim.

"Speaking of rooms. When I left my room I walked by your girlfriend's room and she was making herself ready," teased Mateo.

"Okay she is not my girlfriend," said Tim, who getting frustrated with everyone saying that.

"Does she knows that too?" Teased Mateo,

"Chimchar," said Chimchar and gave Tim a teasing smile.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck, who also gave Tim a teasing smile.

""Oh come on!" Said Tim. "Now the Pokémon are going to make fun of me?"

At that time Leanna came down stairs and went into the dining room. She squirmed herself between Tim and Lucy. Leanna gave Lucy a dirty look and then gazed lovingly at Tim.

In the meantime, Pikachu was questioning the Pokémon. He first started with the Lopunny.

"So how well do you girls know this house?" Asked Pikachu to the Lopunny.

"Lopunny, Lopunny," said one of the Lopunny.

"You girls know this house inside and out," repeated Pikachu. "So is there a way to get out?" He asked.

"Lopunny," said one of the Lopunny, while she shook her head.

"'Well thank you for your time ladies," said Pikachu, while he walked towards the kitchen to talk to Slurpuff.

"Slurpuff, do you know if there is a way out of this house?" Asked Pikachu.

"Slurpuff, Slurpuff," said Slurpuff.

"You don't know, you rarely leave the house," repeated Pikachu.

"Slurfpuff," said slurfpuff.

"Oh one more thing," said Pikachu. "Could you make me one more cup of that delicious coffee?" He asked.

"Slurfpuff," said Slurfpuff happily.

"Thank you," said Pikachu, he received his coffee a few minutes later and walked off to Simiage, Simiear and Simipour.

"So, do you guys know how to get out of this house?" Asked Pikachu.

"Simiear, Simiear," said Simiear.

"Just use the front door duh," repeated Pikachu. "Like I haven't thought of that."

"Simiage, Simiage," said Simiage.

"Oh so you're saying that Simiage here isn't that bright," Reapeted Pikachu, while he pointed the Simiear.

"Simipour," said Simipour.

"So you guys can't help me at all?" Asked Pikachu disappointed.

Simiage, Simiear and Simipour shook their heads. Pikachu thanked them and put his empty coffee cup on Simiage's tray and headed back to Tim and the others.

"Did you find out something?" Asked Tim.

"Sorry kid, I've got nothing," said Pikachu disappointed.

"Darn it," Tim said to Pikachu.

"We will find another way out," said Pikachu.

"When you were talking to the Pokémon, I was thinking something," said Tim.

"What were you thinking kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Mateo told us yesterday that Dr. Waals helps out in the museum a lot," said Tim.

"So, maybe someone there can help us," said Pikachu.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," said Tim.

"Ssst, be quiet kid, our fine host is coming," said Pikachu, who noticed Mr. Kensington coming from the corner of his eye.

Mr. Kensington entered the diner room and sat down across from Tim. He and Tim exchanged each other a quick look. His breakfast was served and started to eat.

"So do kids got plans for today?" Asked Mr. Kensington.

"I was hoping to go visit the museum," said Tim.

"Then why don't you go, I just ask one of my man to go with you. You know so that you don't get lost." said Mr. Kensington, who just glared at Tim evilly.

"Okay, thank you," said Tim, feeling suspicious about Mr. Kensington's offer.

A hour later Tim and Pikachu were on their way to the museum, with one of Mr. Kensington's men shadowing them. They entered they museum and looked around, hoping to find someone who can help them. They saw a door, with a nametag on it. The name said, Dr. Ike Bennet, Museum Director. Tim and Pikachu looked at each and knew that's the guy, they needed to talk to.

"We need to talk to Dr. Bennet," said Pikachu.

"Yes, I know that. But that isn't going to be so easy," said Tim. "We've got this giant, watching us here."

"We need to get rid of him," said Pikachu.

"But how?" Asked Tim.

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the saw an older looking man exiting the office. The man must me be Dr. Bennet. Tim and Pikachu walked towards the man. But the Mr. Kensington's bodyguard followed them.

"Excuse me sir," Tim said to the man.

"Yes, how can I help you youngman?" Said the man.

"Are you Dr. Ike Bennet?" Asked Tim.

"Yes, that is me," said the man.

"Hello Dr. Bennet. My name is Tim Goodman, I'm here to investigate the disappearance of Dr. Waals," said Tim.

"Let's discus this in my office," said Dr. Bennet, who walked towards his office

Tim and Pikachu followed Dr. Bennet to his office, the bodyguard also followed them. Tim and Pikachu entered his office and Dr. Bennet closed the door and locked it. Dr. Bennet walked towards his record player and put some music on, so that no one could hear them.

"So you're the one, who I should give the information to?" Asked Dr. Bennet.

"You know about me?" Asked Tim

"Yes, before Andrew disappeared he visit me and give me all his research," said Dr. Bennet. "He told me to give it to Harry Goodman's son, whose name is Tim."

"What did Dr. Waals wanted to give me?" Asked Tim.

"He wanted to give you this," said Dr. Bennet, while he pulled a journal from a hidden compartment.

Dr. Bennet was about the hand Tim the journal, but Tim stopped him and told him what was going on.

"Are you going to see the show tonight?" Asked Dr. Bennet.

"Yes, I'm," said Tim.

"Meet me at 8:50 pm in the men's room, there I will give you Dr. Waals' journal," said Dr. Bennet.

"Okay, I'll try to make," said Tim.

Tim and Dr. Bennet shook hands and Tim and Pikachu left the office. The bodyguard was waiting for them. They headed back to Mr. Kensington's mansion. Tim told Lucy and Mateo, what the plan was and they were ready to help him.

A few hours later, everyone was ready to go the show. Tim and Mateo were dressed nicely, even Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimchar had a bowties on. Lucy was also dressed very nicely. Tim was about to give Lucy a compliment, but Leanna dragged him away. A few minutes later they all arrived at the show. Before Grant Sterling's performance some other artists and Pokémon performed. A half hour later, the announcer thanked all the artists and the Pokémon.

"Good evening to the West side," said the announcer who was on the stage. Now let's give a warm welcome to Grant Sterling! All girls began to cheer loudly.

"Hello everybody, my name is Grant Sterling!" Said Grant, while he got onto the stage, which made to girls cheer even louder.

Grant Sterling began to perform some of his tricks, that were very impressive. But Tim wasn't that impressed. At one point Grant asked for a volunteer and all the girls raised there hands. A spotlight went through the crowd and the light landed on Tim. Tim and Pikachu were pushed forward towards the stage. Tim and Pikachu went onto the stage.

"Hello, can you tell the audience your name please?" Asked Grant.

"Tim Goodman," said Tim quickly.

"And this your Pikachu?" Asked Grant.

"Yes, this is my Pikachu, said Tim.

"Okay for this trick I'm going to read the minds of Tim and Pikachu!" Said Grant. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess," said Tim.

"Okay Tim, I want you to think of something or someone." Said Grant.

"Let's just do it," said Tim

"You're very skeptical," said Grant. "You don't believe in magic much, don't you?" He asked.

"If you can read, you already know," answered Tim.

"Okay here we go for real," said Grant, while closed his eyes and put his hand on the head of Tim

The audience was completely silent and filled with excitement. Then Grant took his hand off the head of Tim and opened his eyes.

"You're thinking of a girl, that you like very, very much and her name start with a L," said Grant.

"What, how did you-…., said Tim, who was confused."

"Whoa, this guy is good," said Pikachu.

The audience cheered. Tim looked back to Lucy Mateo and Leanna. Leanna was just cheering and smiled lovingly at Tim. Then Grant put his hand on Pikachu's head. A few seconds later he took his hands of Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu is thinking, that Tim is a very big klutz, when it comes to the ladies," said Grant. "That's isn't really nice of you to think Pikachu."

"Wow, this is truly amazing," said Pikachu amazed.

"Hey, thanks a lot Pikachu," said Tim, feeling offended.

The audience cheered again. Tim and Pikachu got off the stage and went to back to their spots. Leanna ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh I knew you felt the same way," said Leanna excited.

"How are you going to save from this kid?" Teased Pikachu.

"I've to go the bathroom," said Tim quickly, while he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time.

Tim escaped from Leanna's embrace and speed walked away to the men's room, Pikachu followed him trying to keep up with him. Tim and Pikachu entered the men's room and saw that Dr. Bennet was not there yet.

"Hey kid, I will stand outside and keep an eye out," said Pikachu.

"Good idea," said Tim. Warn me if one of Mr. Kensington's men is coming.

"I will do that," said Pikachu, who left the men's room.

A few minutes later Dr. Bennet arrived. He checked all the stalls to see if no one else was here. The men's room was completely empty.

"Here is Dr. Waals journal," said Dr. Bennet, as he handed the journal to Tim.

"Thank you," said Tim.

"Tim, I don't know what Andrew got himself into," said Dr. Bennet. "But I hope you will find him and bring him home safe and sound."

"I will do what I can," said Tim, while he hid the journal under his shirt.

"I wish you the best of luck on your journey," said Dr. Bennet.

Dr. Bennet left the men's room. Tim waited a few seconds and then also left the men's room. Pikachu was waiting for him outside. Pikachu climbed onto Tim's shoulder and asked him what happened, Tim was about the tell Pikachu what happened, but suddenly all the lights went out and the music stopped.

"Sorry people, we've got a small power outage," said one of the stage man.

"Oh, and I just love the song that was playing," complained Pikachu.

"A power outage," said Tim to himself.

"Yes, a no lights, no music and what's worse no warm coffee," cried Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I think I've a plan to escape from Mr. Kensington's mansion," said Tim.

"What's it kid?" Asked Pikachu.

Tim told Pikachu his idea and Pikachu said that he liked this idea. Tim walked back to his friend, luckily for him Leanna was not there. Tim was about to tell his friends his plan

"Hey what's up?" Asked Mateo.

"At midnight we're going to escape from Mr. Kensington's mansion," said Tim,

"How are we going to escape?" Asked Lucy.

"This is my plan," said Tim.

Tim and his friends huddled together and Tim told them what his plan was. When Tim was finished telling his plan, Mr. Kensington, Leanna and Mr. Kensington's men arrived and the decided to head back to the mansion. A few minutes later they arrived at the mansion. Tim and Pikachu looked at the mansion. Knowing that they were finally go escape from it.


	8. Chapter 8

The group was back in Mr. Kensington´s mansion. They carefully discussed the plan one more time. It´s was an hour before midnight and everyone went to their rooms. Pikachu secretly hid in one of Mr. Kensington´s big porcelain vases and waited.

When everyone was gone, Pikachu climbed out of the vase and headed it for the security room. He managed to sneak in and he looked for the fuse box. He opened the fuse box. Pikachu saw the main server, put his tail against it and gave it a little shock. Everything in the mansion went dark.

"Step one completed," Pikachu said to himself.

In the meantime. Tim was in his room lying in his bed. Suddenly his watch alarm goes off. Tim knew that it was time. He got out of bed and tried to turn on the lights, but they didn´t turn on. Tim grabbed his backpack and left his room. He carefully knocked on the doors of Lucy and Mateo. They exited their rooms, with their Pokémon.

"You guys ready?" Asked Tim.

"I'm ready," whispered Lucy.

"Let's just go, we don't wanna be caught," whispered Mateo.

"Right, let's get out of here," whispered Tim.

They group turned on their flashlights, headed down stairs and went to the kitchen. They discussed that was the safest way out, because the kitchen windows didn't have any bars. Pikachu was already waiting for them. He had already opened the window for them.

"You go first Mateo," said Tim.

"Okay, let's go Chimchar," said Mateo, while he and Chimchar carefully climbed out the window.

"Now you go Lucy," said Tim.

"No, you go first," said Lucy.

"What? Why?" Asked Tim.

"Trust me, it's better if you go fist," said Lucy.

"Come on kid, just go," said Pikachu, who was already outside.

"Alright then," said Tim, while he also carefully climbed out the window.

"Tim, you can take over Psyduck from me?" Asked Lucy, while she lifted up Psyduck.

"Here give him to me," said Tim.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck, while Lucy handed her backpack with Psyduck strapped on it to Tim.

Suddenly they here footsteps coming their way. Tim and Mateo stooped down and Lucy turned off her flashlight, made herself small and was completely silent. It was one of Mr. Kensington's bodyguards. He tried to turn on the lights. But when he couldn't do it, he grabbed his flashlight and turned it on and flashed it around. At one pointed he shined the light on Lucy and spotted her.

"Hey what are you doing there?" Shouted the bodyguard.

"Quick!" Get out of there! Shouted Tim.

Lucy tried to climb as fast as she could through the window. But before she was out, the bodyguard had grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back into the house.

"Hey, let go of me!" Shouted Lucy, while she was trying to get away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Shouted the bodyguard

"Let her go!" Shouted Tim, while he was trying to pull Lucy out of the house.

"Psyduck, Psyduck!" Shouted Psyduck, who was panicking about the situation.

"It's going to okay Psyduck," said Mateo, while also was trying to help Lucy.

"Chimchar!" Said chimchar, while he jumped into the bodyguard's face and scratched it.

"Ow! You little-….," said the bodyguard, while he let's go of Lucy's leg and grabbed his face.

"Come let's run for!" Shouted Lucy, who had escaped from the guard.

The group started running towards the gate. Chimchar jumped out of the window and followed them. They noticed that the Machamp where still guarding the gate. They decided to climb the fence. Tim was the first one over the fence. He caught the bags and the Pokémon. Once everyone was over the fence, they started running again.

They ran as fast as they could away from Mr. Kensington's mansion. They were running for 20 minutes when they surprised of who they saw. It were the two men who had chased early.

"You're not going anywhere this time," said the taller man.

"No you're all coming with us," said the shorter man.

"Oh no, we're trapped," said Mateo.

The two men were closing in on them. Lucy quickly noticed a cart with melons next to her. She grabbed one of the melons and throws him into the face of the shorter man. The shorter man falls down to the ground and grabbed his nose

"Rocco!" Shouted the taller man.

"We need to run now!" Shouted Tim

"Where to?" Asked Mateo.

"Doesn't matter now," said Lucy , while they ran away from the two men. "Let's just run!"

"Come on Rocco, summon Krokorok and let's grab those kids!" Shouted the taller man, while summoned his Houndoom.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Seth, it's not like I'm in too much pain," said Rocco sarcastically, as he grabbed his Pokéball and summoned his Krokorok.

"You two go grab those kids and this time you better not fail!" Commend Seth to Houndoom and Krokorok.

The two Pokémon growled angry and then chased down the group. Seth also started to chase them. Rocco stood up still grabbing his nose. He took his hands of his nose and saw that there was blood on it, from his nose. He grabbed his nose again and started to chase the group.

"This is quite a work-out, isn't kid?" Asked Pikachu, while he was holding tight onto Tim's shoulder.

"Pikachu, I'm really not in the mood for this right now," said Tim, who was still running.

"I can't believe this, we just escaped from Mr. Kensington and now we already get chased down by some crooks," said Mateo.

"We just have to keep running," said Lucy.

"I don't know how long I can keep going," complained Mateo. "I'm almost all out energy."

"Psyduck, Psyduck!" Shouted Psyduck, who was again panicing.

"Don't you dare blow up now Duckie!" Pikachu shouted to Psyduck.

The group just kept running, when out of nowhere Houndoom jumped in front of them. They wanted to turn around, but they got blocked by Krokorok. About two minutes later Seth and Rocco arrived.

"We can't go anywhere," said Mateo.

"Yes, that's right," said Rocco.

"Now you're really coming with us," said Seth.

Seth and Rocco tie the wrists of Tim, Lucy and Mateo with zip ties and attach Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimchar to a large chain. Seth walked away and a few minutes later he came back in their green van. They force the group into the van, called back their Pokémon and drove off.

There weren't any windows in the van, so they can't see where to there are going. They only heard some mumbling, it was mostly Rocco complaining about his nose. Suddenly the van stopped and they were forced out. They walked into a giant warehouse, where a large man was standing. He was well muscled and his arms were covered with tattoos of different Pokémon.

"We've got them boss," said Seth.

"That's very good to hear," said the man, while he walked closer to the group.

"So this is their boss," said Pikachu.

"So, you kids weren't easy to catch," said the man evilly. "You've given my men here a lot of trouble"

"Yes indeed! That missy over there broke my nose, when she threw that melon," complained Rocco, while he pointed to Lucy.

"A quit your complaining Rocco," said Seth. "The boss is talking now."

"I underestimated you kids," said the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Tim.

"I'm the guy they don't see, but still fear," said the man.

"You're Flynn Maddox," said Mateo in fear.

"That's right," said the man.

"Yeah, this guy looks like a Flynn Maddox," said Pikachu

"What do you want?" Asked Tim.

"What I want is money," said Flynn.

"We don't have that," said Lucy.

"No, I know that," said Flynn. "But you kids are in my way to get the money."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mateo.

"You see my job is to get Pokémon, that others want," said Flynn. "I get the Pokémon and they pay me."

"This guy a Pokémon Hunter," said Pikachu, who was in shock.

"You're a Pokémon Hunter," said Tim.

"Oof that's such a ugly term," said Flynn sarcastically. "Let's just call it Pokémon Pursuer."

"That's just a fancy term for Pokémon Hunter," said Lucy.

"Doesn't matter really," said Flynn.

"I know what you want," said Tim.

"Oh yeah, and what do want?" Asked Flynn.

"You want Mew and you want to sell Mew," said Tim.

"Wow, this guy over here is really good," said Flynn with a cynical smile. "I like him."

"You can't do that!" Said Mateo. "You can't treat Pokémon like that."

"Oh no, and who's going to stop me?" Asked Flynn sarcastically.

"Oh I really want to give this guy a good piece of my mind or a good Volt Tackle," said Pikachu.

"You're nothing more than a dirty no good Pokémon Hunter," said Tim.

"Do think that of me?" Asked Flynn sarcastically.

"Yes, I think you're pathetic," said Tim.

"Well I don't think, I'm that pathetic," said Flynn. "I mean, I do earn a lot of cash."

"At the cost of Pokémon," said Lucy.

"A man must earn his money," said Flynn.

"Like I said, you're truly pathetic," said Tim.

"Do you know what I'm wondering?" Asked Flynn.

"What's it boss? Asked Rocco.

"How much I can get from their Pokémon," said Flynn.

"What? No I'm not for sale!" Shouted Pikachu in panic.

"I think quite a lot," said Seth.

"I was also think that," said Flynn.

"Don't you dare touch our Pokémon!" Said Tim.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" Asked Flynn sarcastically. "You're tied up."

Tim didn't knew what to say. He just saw Flynn and his two goons just standing there, with evil smiles on their faces.

"Why Mew? Why do want to sell Mew?" Asked Tim.

"Well Mew is a legendary Pokémon," said Flynn. "Those are quite valuable."

"So do you always deliver?" Asked Tim.

"I've never ever, broken my word," said Flynn. "I'm a man of my word."

"So how about we make a deal?" Suggested Tim.

"What Tim, are you crazy?" Asked Pikachu. "You're not going a deal with this crook."

"I'm listing. What kind of deal?" Asked Flynn.

"Let's have a Pokémon Battle," said Tim. "My Pikachu vs your Pokémon."

"Sounds interesting, keep going," said Flynn.

"If Pikachu wins, you let us go." Said Tim.

"Okay you've got yourself a deal," said Flynn. "But if I win you giving me all the research of Dr. Waals to me."

"Tim, don't do it," begged Mateo.

"Deal," said Tim.

Lucy, Mateo, Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimchar all looked worried at Tim. Flynn got a small remote from his pocket and pushed a button. A arena made out of glass appeared. Seth and Rocco removed the zip ties and unchained the chain. Pikachu handed Tim his hat and stepped into the arena. In the arena stood a black box.

"Okay, let do this," said Pikachu.

"You've got this bud," shouted Tim.

"Tim do you know what you're doing?" Asked Lucy.

"No, but I'm hoping to get some time, to think of a escape plan," said Tim.

The door closes and the black box opened. Out of the box came a Teddiursa.

"A Teddiursa?" Asked Tim surprised.

"Bwa ha ha, is this guy serisous? A Teddiursa?" Asked Pikachu.

"What is going on?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know?" Said Tim.

"This is strange, "said Mateo.

"Yeah I know," said Tim.

"No, this is just a new born Teddiursa, from the looks of it, it's only like a day old," said Mateo.

"And why is that the strangest thing?" Asked Tim.

"A new born Teddiursa, is never seen without his or her mother," said Mateo.

"Mother? You mean an Ursaring?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah, they're very protective of their young," said Mateo.

"Oh no Pikachu, said Tim." Pikachu don't do anything.

"Don't worry Tim, I obviously got this," said Pikachu.

Pikachu put his finger on Teddiursa's head and Teddiursa fell down and started to cry. Pikachu started to happy dance and cheered for himself. Flynn just smiled and pushed another button on his remote. The floor opens and a large cage came out of it. In the cage was an Ursaring. The Ursaring hears and sees teddiursa cry. Ursaring is now filled with rage, Flynn pushed yet another button that opened the cage.

"Oh boy," said Mateo.

"Pikachu get out of there!" Shouted Tim.

"What are you so worried about Tim? Asked Pikachu.

Suddenly Pikachu felt heaving breathing in his neck and heard an angry growl. Pikachu turned around and saw the enraged Ursaring.

"Ursaring!" Growled the Ursaring.

"Oh I've made mom mad," said Pikachu, who was now in fear.

"Yeah, that was what I was trying to warn you about," said Tim.

"What do I do now?" Asked a fearful Pikachu.

"Ursaring!" Growled the Ursaring, while she got out of the cage.

"Run Pikachu run!" Shouted Tim.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Said Pikachu, while he ran away from the Ursaring.

But Ursaring didn't listen, she was still filled up with rage and kept chasing Pikachu. At pointed the Ursaring managed to grab Pikachu and smacked him against the glass wall, where the group was standing on the other side from.

"Ouch!" Said Pikachu, while he landed on the glass wall.

"Oof, that has got to hurt," said Tim

"Oh yeah, that's definitively going a leave a mark on me," said Pikachu, who slowly slide of the glass wall.

But Pikachu had no time to rest, Ursaring was still mad at him and chased him down again. Flynn and his goons just watched and enjoyed every minute of it. Tim couldn't just stand and watch his best friend crumbled. Tim looked at the Teddiursa who was just sitting there. Suddenly Tim had an idea. Lucy and Mateo were also still watching. Psyduck and Chimchar tried to cheer Pikachu on.

"Man this Flynn Maddox guy is smarter, then I thought," said Lucy.

"Yes, I know that he's smart. Why do you think we all fear him," said Mateo

"What do think Tim?" Asked Lucy, but Tim was gone. "Where did he go?"

Tim managed to sneak into the arena. This reminded him, when he had to save Pikachu from Sebastian's Charizard. Tim walked up to the Teddiursa, but before he could do anything he was stopped by Mateo and Lucy.

"Tim what are you doing?" Asked Lucy worried.

"I'm trying to save Pikachu," said Tim.

"What's your plan?" Asked Lucy.

"I you will find out, soon enough," said Tim.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Mateo. "Do you've got a dead wish?"

"I'm really crazy for doing this," said Tim, while he looked at the Teddiursa. "Boo!"

Tim scared the Teddiursa and the Teddiursa started to cry again. Ursaring heard her baby cry and turned around and saw Tim. Ursaring stopped chasing Pikachu, Pikachu passed out from running and didn't noticed that Ursaring ran with full fury towards Tim.

"Okay I didn't think this trough," said Tim, while he started to run.

"Oh he's a dead man," said Mateo.

"No this really was a bad idea!" Shouted Tim.

Tim run as fast as he could away from the Ursaring. Flynn and his goons just kept laughing louder and louder. Lucy and Mateo were watching helplessly and Pikachu was still passed out, unable to help Tim.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim was still running away from the Ursaring. But that was hard, he was locked in the arena and the door won´t open from the inside.

"Come on guys, you´ve got to find a way to help me," begged Tim.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Lucy.

"Something. Anything, it doesn't matter," said Tim.

"Tim look out! Ursaring is about to use her Hammer Arm!" Shouted Mateo.

Tim turned around and saw Ursaring's Hammer Arm coming towards him. He manages to jump away just in time. At the same time Pikachu awakened.

"Ah what happened?" Asked Pikachu to himself.

Then he saw Tim getting chased down by Ursaring.

"Oh it just Tim getting chased down by that Ursaring," said Pikachu. His eyes widened and realized what was going on. "Oh no Tim!"

Pikachu stood up and ran towards Tim and ran next to him.

"What's happing here kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Well as you can see, I'm getting chased down by an angry Ursaring," said Tim.

"Why are getting chased down? I thought she was mad at me?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, I scared her baby, so that I could save you," said Tim.

"Well that was either really brave or really stupid," said Pikachu.

"For now I'm going with really dangerous," said Tim.

"We've to think of some plan here kid," said Pikachu. "We can't just keep running in circles."

"You think I also thought of that," said Tim. "But I can't think of anything else right now."

Tim and Pikachu just kept running from the Ursaring. Lucy and Mateo were discussing what they could do the help. Then Mateo looked at the remote in Flynn Maddox' hand.

"I think I've got something," said Mateo.

"What's it?" Asked Lucy.

"Chimchar can you go sneak up to Flynn Maddox and try to get the remote from him?" Asked Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, while he nodded his head and sneaked towards Flynn Maddox.

Chimchar sneaked up to Flynn Maddox and waited from a good moment to steal the remote. Flynn and his goons just kept watching and laughing. At one point Flynn laughed so hard that he dropped his remote. Chimchar grabbed it and Flynn saw him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Flynn.

"Quick Chimchar get over here!" Shouted Mateo.

"Chimchar! Said Chimchar," while he put the remote in his mouth and started to run.

"Go get that remote back!" Commanded Flynn to his goons.

"Okay boss!" Said Seth and Rocco at the same time, while they chased Chimchar.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, while he handed Mateo the remote.

"Thanks buddy," said Mateo.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm going to try to take down the arena. One of this buttons has to be the right one," said Mateo.

"Then you better start pushing some buttons fast, because they're coming," said Lucy, while she pointed at Seth and Rocco.

Mateo started to push different buttons on the remote. The light turned on and off again, music started to get louder and then softer, some more cages with Pokémon in it appeared and their cage doors went open and they walked out. Mateo started to panic.

"Come hurry up!" Said Lucy.

"I trying. I can't seem to find the right one," said Mateo.

"Let's try this one, said Lucy," while she pushed one of the buttons.

Suddenly the arena went down. Tim and Pikachu saw their change and made a run for it, they deiced to split up. Mateo also started to run from Seth and Rocco. And Lucy was trying to keep Psyduck calm. It was a complete madhouse, wild Pokémon were roaming around free.

Tim was still being chased by Ursaring. Ursaring used one of her Focus Blast. The blast hid the ground right behind Tim's feet, the impact made Tim fell down to the ground. Ursaring was ready to attack Tim, but Pikachu stopped her, be using Thunderbolt. The Ursaring fell down to the ground and Tim stood up, Pikachu went to him and climbed on his shoulder and two ran towards Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucy worried.

"A little startled and some bruising," but I'm fine, said Tim

"We need to get out of here," said Lucy.

"You grab all our stuff and the Pokémon and I'll try get the keys from the van from those crooks," said Tim.

"No way, you've been through enough for now," said Lucy.

"What do you want then?" Asked Tim.

"You get the stuff and I'll get the keys and save Mateo," said Lucy.

"Are sure, it could be dangerous," said Tim.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle those idiots," said Lucy.

"Okay then," said Tim.

Tim and Lucy split up. Tim took the bags and took Psyduck and Chimchar with him. Lucy saw that Mateo was still trying to escape from Seth and Rocco. Lucy grabbed a steel pipe and hit me on Rocco's face. Rocco fell to the floor and grabbed his nose again. Seth stopped chasing Mateo and went to Rocco. Mateo managed to get to Tim.

"Ow, my nose!" Shouted Rocco. "She hit my nose again!"

"You´re gonna be sorry for that missy," said Seth.

"Don´t call me missy," said Lucy.

"You´re not fast enough to hit me with that," said Seth, who closing in on Lucy.

"I shouldn´t bet on it," said Lucy.

Lucy was about the swing the steel pipe again. But before she could hit Seth, he grabbed her wrist and threw the pipe away, then grabbed her other wrist. He just smiled evilly and asked her what she was going to do now. Lucy didn't answer, she just lifted her foot and kicked Seth in his knee. That costed Seth to let go of her. She kicked him one more time in his ribs and he fell down. She grabbed the keys of his belt and ran out of the warehouse.

Lucy used the keys to open up the van and the group got in. Lucy sat down in the driver's seat and Mateo sat next to her. Tim was in the back with the Pokémon.

"Hurry up let's get out here," said Tim.

"I'm going as fast as I can," said Lucy, while she was trying to start up the van.

"Come on, come on," said Mateo.

"I've got it," said Lucy, as the engine of the van started and she drove away.

"All right this thing got a GPS," said Mateo.

"So, what?" Asked Tim.

"So, I can type in the directions of where we need to go," said Mateo, while he typed.

"Smart thinking," said Tim.

"Thanks," said Mateo, while he waited for the route to show up.

A few seconds later, the route appeared on the GPS. Lucy looked at the route and followed the directions. As they drove further off, Flynn Maddox and his goons got out of the warehouse. They only just saw the tail lights of the van.

"Don't worry boss, we will get them," said Seth.

"No don't go after them yet. Go get your Pokémon and your gear and get those Pokémon that have escaped, I've buyers for them," said Flynn.

"All right boss," said Seth, as he walked inside to get his gear.

"Can I first go to the hospital boss?" Asked Rocco. "My nose doesn't look that good."

"Go get my Pokémon back, I'm not losing money over this," commented Flynn.

"Yes boss, I'll get them," said Rocco, as he also walked inside to get his gear.

"Don't think you kids get rid of me that easy, I'll be back," said Flynn.

In the meantime the group was still in the van and headed Terrenmagne Forest. Two and an half hour later they arrived at Terrenmagne Forest. They got out of the van and started to walk into the forest. They walked for a couple of hours and decided to eat and then go to sleep. The next day they continued their journey. They have already walked for three hours now, decided to take a small break and then continue walking.

"Here you go, said Tim," while he handed Pikachu his hat back.

"My hat," said Pikachu, as he put on his hat. "Thanks Tim."

"No problem," said Tim.

"So kid how are you doing?" Asked Pikachu,

"To be honest. I pretty tired of the situation," said Tim.

"I feel you kid," said Pikachu.

"I mean first there is my dad, then there is the disappearance of Dr. Waals and we also got two different bad guys after us," said Tim.

"That's the life of a detective," said Pikachu.

"No that's my life," said Tim. "I bet a lot of detective don't have deal with this."

The group walked for five more hours and then decided that they will camp here for tonight. Tim and Pikachu volunteered to get some berries. Mateo handed them a small book, that says which berries humans and Pokémon can eat. 20 minutes later Tim and Pikachu collected a bunch of berries. They headed back, when Tim suddenly stepped in quicksand.

"Ahhh! I standing in quicksand!" Said Tim.

"I can see that," said Pikachu.

"What do I do?" Asked a panicked Tim.

"First of all you need to stay calm," said Pikachu.

"How can I stay calm? I'm sinking into quicksand!" Said Tim.

"Don't worry I will get help," said Pikachu while he jumped of Tim's shoulder. "You stay where are."

"We're else can I go?" Tim asked sarcastically to Pikachu, who was running towards the group.

"You guys need to help me!" Pikachu said to Lucy and Mateo.

"What's it Pikachu?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh right, they can't understand me," said Pikachu.

Pikachu tried to communicate with Lucy and Mateo, but he couldn't get through to them. He was getting tired and just tried to pull on Lucy's leg.

"Hey Pikachu, why are you doing that?" Asked Lucy.

"Psyduck?" Asked Psyduck.

"Tim is sinking away in quicksand over there, he need help," Pikachu said to Psyduck, while he pointed in the direction of Tim.

"Psyduck!" Said Psyduck, as he now tried to push Lucy in the direction of Tim.

"Psyduck, cut it out," said Lucy,

"Is Tim trouble?" Mateo asked to Pikachu.

"Yes," said Pikachu while he nodded his head.

Pikachu ran back to Tim, the rest of the group followed him. When they arrived, they saw that Tim was stuck in the quicksand up to his hips.

"Oh no Tim," said Lucy.

"Hey guys can you please help me?" Begged Tim.

"I will get the climbing gear," said Mateo.

"Climbing gear?" Why do need that for? Asked Tim.

"Trust me okay, I know what I'm doing," said Mateo.

"Fine, just hurry up," begged Tim.

"You just stay right here," said Mateo, while he ran back to his bag.

"Yeah it's not I have any other options," said Tim sarcastically.

A few moments later Mateo was back with a long rope and two climbing harnesses. He told Lucy his plan and handed one of the harnesses to Lucy and told her to put it on. Lucy put the harness on. Mateo grab the rob and put it through one of the loops, he handed Lucy the rope and told her to same thing. She did it and then Mateo told Tim that he needs to grab the rope, while he threw it to him. Tim grabbed the rope and held on tied.

"Can you guys pull me out now?" Begged Tim, who was almost up to his waist in the drive sand.

"Just hold on one more minute," said Mateo.

"Let's just hope I will make that to that minute," said Tim

"Okay, Lucy I need you to place your feet just like me," said Mateo while he placed his feet in the right position.

"Like this, said Lucy," while she placed her feet.

"Yes, that's it," said Mateo. "Let's pull on three and walk back slowly."

"Okay, One,…..Two,…..Three, pull!" Shouted Lucy.

Mateo and Lucy pulled as hard as they could. Tim slowly came out of the quicksand, he was almost out of it and Mateo and Lucy pulled with all their strength on last time on the rope and Tim made it out safely. Pikachu walked toward him and wanted give him a hug but backed away.

"What's it the matter?" Asked Tim.

"Oh nothing, "said Pikachu, while he squeezed his nose shut

"If it's nothing the why are you squeezing your nose?" Asked Tim, while he stood up

"How do I putt this lightly. Boy you reek," said Pikachu

"Serious? I just survived from almost drowning in quicksand and you're complaining that I stink?" Asked Tim.

"I can't help it that you stink," said Pikachu.

"Ugh never mind," said Tim, while he walked back to Lucy and Mateo.

"Tim are you okay?" Asked Lucy,

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tim.

"That's nice to hear," said Mateo, while he also squeezed his nose.

"Tim no offense, but you stink," said Lucy, who was also squeezing her nose.

"Yes, I've noticed that," said Tim.

"Come, I've noticed a small stream earlier, I think you can wash yourself there," said Mateo.

"Okay, I will do that then," said Tim.

The group walked back to their camping spot. Tim grabbed some clothes out his backpack and walked towards the stream, that Mateo talked about. An hour later and Tim was all cleaned up, he threw away his dirty clothes. He walked back to the group and they began their diner.

After diner they talked a little bit more and then decided to go to sleep. Tim was lying on his sleeping bag, with Pikachu lying next to him. The two were gazing at the stars, when suddenly Lucy stood next to Tim.

"Care if I join you?" asked Lucy.

"No, not at all," said Tim.

"Okay then," said Lucy, as she rolled down her sleeping bag next to Tim and lay down.

"This is quite the adventure heh?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah, it seems when we´re together danger just comes to us," said Lucy.

"Well I'm a detective and you're an investigative reporter," said Tim.

"Maybe that explains it all," joked Lucy.

"Yeah, that's it," joked Tim,

"The stars look so beautiful here," said Lucy.

"Yeah, the stars and the sky look so much brighter, then in Ryme City," said Tim.

"Even after we've been through this couple of days, makes this feels perfect," said Lucy.

"Yeah, it feels totally perfect," said Tim, as he stared at Lucy totally smitten with her.

Nothing more was said and everybody went to sleep. The next day the group was up early and left for their journey again.

The group had walked for a couple of hours and were almost at the East side of the island. Suddenly Mateo felt something strapping around his leg, he fell down and was now hanging in a tree. Tim and Lucy realized that Mateo walked into a rope trap. The slowly back away until suddenly the ground under them disappeared and they fell down.

"Lucy are you okay?" Asked Tim worried.

"I'm alright," said Lucy. "But where are we?" She asked.

"I think we're in a hole," said Tim. "But who dug it?" He asked.

"Uhm Tim look up," said Lucy, while she looked up.

Tim looked up and saw people staring at them from above the hole. The people just looked at them angry, they already had Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimchar. Tim looked at the people and was wondering what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim, Lucy and Mateo were captured by a group of people. The Pokémon were being carried by the rest of the people. They had no idea where this group of people will take them. Finally they arrived in a small village, that looked that has been attacked. They were placed on the floor in front of an old hut. A tall man came out of the hut. He had a large amulet around his neck. The man looked down at the group.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Asked Tim.

"You're not the in one to asked the questions," said one of the men.

"Why did you guys capture us?" Asked Lucy.

"What did I just say, you're not allowed to ask any questions," said the angry man.

"It's okay Kane," said the tall man. "I will answer their questions."

"Who are you?" asked Tim again.

"I'm Jonathan Quinn, I'm the Chief of the Tubabiki Tribe," said the man.

"The Tubabiki Tribe?" Repeated Pikachu,

"I've read about you guys. But I thought you guys were welcoming to humans and Pokémon," said Tim.

"That was true. But we can't trust outsiders," said Kane.

"Kane, leave them to me," said Jonathan,

"All right then Chief," said Kane.

"Normally we're very trusting, but a few days ago our village was attacked by bad people," said Jonathan.

"Why did they attack you guys?" Asked Mateo.

"They wanted to know about our Guardian, but we refused to give them information," said Kane.

"And as you can see, they decided to use their Pokémon for their evil deed to destroy our village," said Jonathan.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Asked Lucy.

"We couldn't fight back. We could never harm a Pokémon, even those Pokémon of those bad men," said Jonathan.

"And that's we can't trust outsiders anymore," said Kane.

"We're not here to harm you guys, we're not like those men. You can trust us," said Tim.

Jonathan looked in Tim's, Lucy's and Mateo's eyes and into the eyes of their Pokémon. Everyone was completely silent and just waited.

"Kane and Hagan untie them," said Jonathan.

"Wait what? Chief you can't trust these outsiders," said Kane.

"Yes, I can," said Jonathan.

"But you don't know them," said Hagan.

"No I don't, I can see in their eyes that they have a good heart," said Jonathan.

"If you say so Chief," said Hagan.

"Thank you Chief Jonathan," said Tim.

"No problem," said Jonathan.

"By the way my name is Tim Goodman," said Tim.

"I'm Mateo Perez," said Mateo.

"And I'm Lucy Stevens," said Lucy.

"Welcome Tim, Mateo and Lucy," said Jonathan.

The group and their Pokémon were released and were given a tour of the village. They saw that some houses, some monuments and even the small school building were all destroyed. The villagers and their Pokémon looked scared. They entered the hospital wing and saw that were a lot of injured villagers and Pokémon. They saw a young man, with a Breeloom standing next to him. The young man was sitting next to a bed with a Oranguru in it. The young man looked up and saw Chief Jonathan and the group.

"How is Orangure doing Leorad?" Asked Jonathan.

"Not that well father, he still isn't healing," said Leorad.

"Hang in their my friend," said Jonathan, while he placed his hand on Orangure's hand.

"Father who are these people?" Asked Leorad.

"These are Tim Goodman, Mateo Perez and Lucy Stevens. And this my oldest child Leoard and his Breloom," said Jonathan. "And don't worry my son they are good people,"

"Breloom," said Breloom.

"Hello," said Leoard quickly.

"Hi there," said Tim.

"Do you trust them father?" Asked Leorad.

"I do son," said Jonathan.

"Men these people got some real trust issues," said Pikachu.

"Can you blame them. You also saw what happened to their village," Tim whispered to Pikachu.

"I understand kid. I can also see that these people live in fear now," said Pikachu.

Suddenly a young girl, with a Steenee entered the hospital wing. She was the same age as Mateo. She was carrying some medicine and bandages. She immediately got Mateo's attention, as he stared just lovingly at her. She helped some villagers and some Pokémon and then walked towards the group.

"Guys I want you to meet my daughter Adilene," said Jonathan.

"Hi I'm Adilene Quinn," said Adilene, with a smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Lucy Stevens," said Lucy, while shaking Adilene's hand.

"Tim Goodman is the name," said Tim.

"And I'm Mateo Perez," said Mateo nervous

"Nice to meet you all, said Adilene. And can I just say that all your Pokémon are so adorable.

"Aww you don't have to say, but hey it's true," said Pikachu who was now full of himself

"You're lucky she can't hear you say that," Whispered Tim.

"Father we need more help. We don't have enough people to take care of everyone here," said Adilene.

"Don't you guys have medicine men or women here?" Asked Tim.

"We've them, but a lot them also got injured," said Jonathan.

"Maybe I can help?" Suggested Mateo.

"How can you help?" Asked Leorad.

"I'm a Pokémon Ranger, I know all about Pokémon medicine and I also can help the villagers," said Mateo.

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Adilene.

"Yeah, it's no problem," said Mateo nervously.

"Okay then, Adilene and Mateo you handle it here," said Jonathan.

"Yes father. I will go get some plants from the forest," said Adilene. "Let's go Steenee."

"Steenee," said Steenee

"Okay then, let's see what we can do here Chimchar," said Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar while he nodded his head.

Adilene left the hospital wing. Mateo stared at her for a while. Tim and Pikachu noticed this and walked right up to him. Lucy was talking to Jonathan and Leorad

"You like Adilene," said Tim.

"Like her? I mean I just met her. I mean I think she is pretty," said Mateo.

"Do you want my advice?" Asked Tim.

"No not really, because you're not that good when comes to girls either," said Mateo.

"Oof he has got a point there kid," teased Pikachu.

"Yeah because of that, I suggesting that you don't be like me," said Tim.

"I've really no idea what I've to do," said Mateo.

"Just be your caring self and don't try to embarrass yourself," said Tim.

"Did you embarrass yourself in front of Lucy a lot?" Asked Mateo.

"What, I don't see Lucy in that kind of way," said Tim quickly.

"Don't deny it. It's pretty obvious that you like her," said Mateo.

"Fine I like her, I like her a lot," said Tim.

"But you can't say it her," said Mateo.

"No, she already thinks I'm an idiot," said Tim. "I always say stupid thinks when I'm around her."

"How stupid?" Asked Mateo.

"A few days ago I called her baby," said Tim.

"That's embarrassing," said Mateo.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Tim.

"I wouldn't be worried about it, if I were you. I've seen the way Lucy looks at you," said Mateo.

This got Tim confused he was about to say something to Mateo. but before he could say anything Chief Jonathan walked towards them.

"Tim do you mind if I've a word with you and your Pikachu?" asked Jonathan.

"No, not at all," said Tim.

"Come with me then, let's talk in my hut," said Jonathan.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Pikachu asked to Tim.

"I've no idea," said Tim.

Tim and Pikachu followed Chief Jonathan out of the hospital wing and in to his hut. They sat down across from Chief Jonathan.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Tim.

"I wanted to talk about you, your Pikachu and your quest for your father," said Chief Jonathan.

"How does he know about Harry?" Asked Pikachu.

"My father? How you do know about my father?" Asked Tim.

"Lucy told me about him," said Jonathan.

"Oh okay that explains it," said Tim.

"Something I've noticed immediately was how strong the bond is between you and your Pikachu," said Jonathan.

"Yes, I've heard that a lot," said Tim.

"It's not like any other person and their Pokémon partner. You can truly understand him, you can hear him talking," said Jonathan.

"Whoa, this is guy is amazing," said Pikachu.

"What how can you know that?" Asked Tim.

"I can read the souls of humans and Pokémon. And your souls are so connected to each other," said Jonathan.

"And you don't think I'm crazy that I can hear Pikachu and talk to him like a normal human being?" Asked Tim.

"No, I don't think it's crazy. I think it's very special," said Jonathan.

"Thank you for saying that Chief Jonathan," said Tim.

"No need to thank me, I just telling you what I can feel," said Jonathan.

"Can I ask you something Chief Jonathan?" Asked Tim.

"Sure go ahead,' said Jonathan.

"Can you tell me about the men that attacked your village?" Asked Tim.

"To be honest I can't tell you that much. they were masked and just pure evil," said Jonathan.

"And you told us early that they wanted information about your Guardian, what do you think they want with that information?" Asked Tim.

"Men like that only want to use that information for something evil, our Guardian stands for peace and harmony," said Jonathan.

"Do names Edward Preston Kensington or Flynn Maddox sound familiar to you?" asked Tim.

"Unfortunately they do. Mr. Kensington has tried to buy this land and threaten us if we don't give it to him," said Jonathan.

"Yeah threating other people, sounds like Mr. Kensington," said Pikachu.

"And what about Flynn Maddox?" Asked Tim.

"That man is pure evil. He hunts Pokémon and sells them, as if they were collectibles," said Jonathan.

"Yes, I know. I've met both men," said Tim.

"Those men think they can get away with anything," said Jonathan.

"Do you think one of them was one that attacked your village?" Asked Tim.

"I don't rule it out," said Jonathan.

"I've one more question," said Tim.

"Ask your question," said Jonathan.

"Do you know something about my father?" Asked Tim.

"Only from what I've heard from Lucy," said Jonathan.

"Sorry I was just hoping, that you knew something," said Tim.

"The only thing I can tell you, is that your father is close by," said Jonathan.

"What Do you mean he's here? How do you know?" Asked Tim.

"I don't know, how I know, I just know," said Jonathan.

It's was quiet. Tim and Pikachu looked at Chief Jonathan and wondered how he thought that Harry was here. Tim and Pikachu decided to look for Lucy and left Chief Jonathan´s hut.

"That was a weird conversation," said Pikachu.

"You can say that again," said Tim.

"What do you think when he said that Harry was here?" Asked Pikachu.

"I've no idea," said Tim.

"And what about the attackers? Do you think it could be Mr. Kensington or Maddox?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't know. I think both of them our capable of doing something like this," said Tim.

"Yeah, I was also think that kid," said Pikachu.

"I think Mr. Kensington would attack them, so that he can get their land," said Tim.

"And probably threaten to hurt their Guardian so that they would surrender," said Pikachu.

"And Flynn Maddox, would capture their Guardian and try to sell it," said Tim.

"I was thinking that too," said Pikachu.

"If we are thinking the same thing, then we're probably right," said Tim.

A few hours later and it was diner time. Chief Jonathan has invited the group to eat and stay the night. There was a huge camp fire where everyone was sitting and eating their diner. Mateo sat down next to Adilene and they started to have a conversation. Tim and Pikachu sat next to Lucy and Psyduck Some of the villagers stared at them and started to whisper.

"I think some of the people here, still don't trust us," said Lucy.

"I don't think that they trust outsiders at all," said Tim.

"I feel so sorry for these people, they didn't deserve this," said Lucy.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck with a sad face.

"No, but you see often enough that bad stuff happens to good people," said Tim.

"This adventure has got me thinking about a lot stuff," said Lucy.

"What kind of stuff?" Asked Tim

Lucy didn't answer Tim's question and two just stared at each other. They both got a shy smile on their face and started to blush. They interlocked their fingers and leaned closer they each other, but were interrupted by Chief Jonathan who was about to say something. they quickly let go of each other's hand and looked away.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Asked Jonathan.

"What is it Chief?" Asked Kane.

"I know that everyone is worried, because we've got outsiders here in our village," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, how we trust them then?" Asked one of the villagers.

"Because I trust them, said Jonathan. And I ask you, to trust me as your chief?" He asked.

Some of the villagers looked at each other and started talking. But eventually they decided to trust Chief Jonathan and be more welcome to the group. After diner the group talked to some villagers and then went to bed.

The next morning the group got up early. They head some breakfast. They said goodbye to the villages. Mateo even received a kiss on his check from Adilene, which made him very happy. They was ready to leave, but before they leave Chief Jonathan wanted to talk to them.

"Wait before you go, I want to show you something," said Jonathan.

"What do you want to show us Chief Jonathan?" Asked Lucy.

"I want to show you our Guardian," said Jonathan.

"Chief are you sure?" Asked Kane.

"I'm sure Kane," said Jonathan.

"Chief Jonathan you don't have to do this," said Tim.

"I insist," said Jonathan. "Please follow me."

Chief Jonathan started walking and the group followed them. They walked to a small old ruin. The ruin was sealed with a wall, that had a hole in it that had the same form as Chief Jonathan's amulet. Chief Jonathan took of his amulet and place it in the hole, he turned is amulet and the wall went up.

They entered the ruin. They ruin was full of drawings, that told the history of the Tubabiki Tribe. At the end of the ruin was small statue of Mew. Then they realized that the Guardian of the Tubabiki Tribe is Mew. This got Tim thinking, that Mew's story is bigger than he thought and that he needed to hear more from Chief Jonathan.


	11. Chapter 11

The gang was still standing in the ruins, staring at the statue of Mew. They were still a little shocked that Mew is their Guardian, but that also explains a lot.

"Mew is your Guardian?" Asked Tim.

"Yes Mew is our Guardian," said Jonathan.

"Both Mr. Kensington and Flynn Maddox are after Mew, maybe some how they figured out that Mew is your Guardian?" Suggest Lucy.

"That's not possible, only people from the Tubabiki Tribe know that Mew is our Guardian," said Jonathan.

"But we don't even know that one of them is responsible for what happened here," said Mateo.

"But they both to talked and threatened Dr. Waals, right before he disappeared," said Tim.

"You guys know Dr. Waals?" Asked Jonathan.

"Yes, I his assistant and I´m also his godson," said Mateo.

"And he invited me and Lucy to come to Cappucci Island, because he had information about my father," said Tim.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Lucy.

"Because I spoke with Dr. Waals right before he disappeared," said Jonathan.

"You saw Dr. Waals? What did you guys talked about?" Asked Mateo.

"I've talked about Mew with him, I knew I could trust him with him knowing about Mew," said Jonathan.

"And after you guys have talked he headed to Tiverjour Hollow," said Tim.

"When did you hear about Dr. Waals disappearance?" Asked Lucy.

"I've read it in the newspaper," said Jonathan.

"They read newspapers?" Asked Pikachu to himself.

"I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with modern towns?" Asked Tim.

"We sent our Trumbeak and Toucannon to the town to get food and supplies. They also bring us they news. We also got former Tubabiki Tribe live there and still want to help us," said Jonathan.

"Okay that explains that," said Tim.

"What happened to my people is all my fault," said Jonathan.

"What do you mean Chief Jonathan?" Asked Mateo.

"If I had just given them the information. They would've let my village alone, I've failed as Chief," said Jonathan.

"No, you didn't Chief Jonathan," said Tim.

"Just look at my people. Especially Kane and Hagan they have lost all their trust," said Jonathan.

"Why does two?" Asked Lucy.

"During the attack their Pokémon partners tried to protect them and got injured because of that. Now their Pokémon are fighting for their lives," said Jonathan.

"And that Oranguru, is that your Pokémon?" Asked Tim.

"Yes, he got injured because he was trying to save a family," said Jonathan.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Chief Jonathan," said Lucy.

"Maybe she was right, that's this isn't a place to raise children," said Jonathan.

"Who are you talking about Chief Jonathan?" Asked Mateo.

"My ex-wife. She left me and now lives on the West side of the island with her new husband," said Jonathan.

"But what about Leorad and Adilene?" Asked Lucy.

"They couldn't leave me and the Tubabiki Tribe. But I know that they miss their mother," said Jonathan.

Chief Jonathan didn't know what tod do anymore. He felt so defeated. Tim and Pikachu felt sorry for the guy. But Tim was curious about something.

"Chief Jonathan can I ask you about the attack?" Asked Tim carefully.

"Sure, but I've told you everything," said Jonathan.

"What exact day when the attack on your village happened?" Asked Tim.

"It's was on Wednesday," said Jonathan.

"And after Dr. Waals left right your village?" Asked Tim.

"Yes a few days after Dr. Waals left my village", said Jonathan.

"Dr. Waals last call was on Thursday. The attack was right before he went missing," said Tim.

"You think the attack and the disappearance are connected?" Asked Pikachu.

"I'm thinking that it can't be coincidence," said Tim.

"I love when you're thinking like a true detective, makes me proud to call you my partner," said Pikachu.

"And everything leads back to Mew," said Lucy.

"Mew is the key in solving this," said Tim.

"So if we find Mew, we find Dr. Waals?" Asked Mateo.

"I think that could happen," said Tim.

"but it's only a rumor that Mew lives in Tiverjour Hollow," said Lucy.

"It's the best lead we've, plus we were already heading there to find Dr. Waals," said Tim.

"So you want actually enter Tiverjour Hollow?" Asked Mateo.

"Yes, and it better be us entering that cave first and the bad guys," said Tim.

"Yes kid! I love it when you get all fired up," said Pikachu proudly.

"And we will protect Mew from those bad guys," said Lucy.

The group and their Pokémon put their hands together as one unit. They do it for Dr. Waals, Harry, Mew and the Tubabiki Tribe. The words of the group made Chief Jonathan smile. He said goodbye to them and they headed towards the North side of Cappucci Island.

The group has walked for a couple of hours now. Tim was still wondering what Mateo said to him yesterday. Tim, with Pikachu still on his shoulder walked toward Mateo and started talking.

"Hey Mateo, what did you mean yesterday?" Asked Tim.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mateo.

"You said that you noticed that Lucy looks at me some way, what do you mean by that?" Asked Tim.

"You don't get it?" Asked Mateo.

"No, serious what did you mean?" Asked Tim.

"Wow for a detective and an investigator reporter, the of you are pretty oblivious," teased Mateo.

"Oblivious to what?" Asked Tim.

"Seriously, I've know the two of you for a while now and I already can see that that you and Lucy have feelings for each other," said Mateo.

"You see kid, everyone can see it," said Pikachu.

"Even the Pokémon noticed it," said Mateo

"Told you everyone sees it," said Pikachu.

Tim looked back at Lucy and started to think that he maybe should be honest about his feelings for her. But he decided not to do it. He has other things on his mind now. Then he looked at Pikachu who just smiled at him, with a look on his face that Tim hated.

Three hours later, Mateo stopped walking and look at his compass. Then Mateo looked at the sky, then at the Pokémon who were acting a little bit tense and back at his compass.

"What's wrong Mateo?" asked Lucy.

"A storm is coming," said Mateo.

"What how do you know?" Asked Tim.

"Because my compass is acting weird, plus the Pokémon are acting tense," said Mateo.

"He is right kid. Something is coming, I can feel it in my jellies," said Pikachu.

"How long before to storm hits?" Asked Tim.

"My best guess, two hours before the storm hits," said Mateo.

"Do you think it's going to be a big storm?" Asked Lucy.

"We don't get that much storms here, but when a storm hits Cappucci Island it's going to be a big one," said Mateo.

"So we should probably find shelter and we should probably do it quick," said Tim.

"Yes we should," said Mateo.

"Where are we going to find shelter?" Asked Lucy.

"If the map is right, there should be some small caves be around," said Mateo.

"Let's find one of the caves and get there before the storm hits," said Tim.

The group tried to look for one of the caves. After a hour they still hadn't found one, but did noticed that dark clouds where heading their way. Psyduck was starting to get a headache and Lucy tried to keep him calm.

"We also have to find something that can properly cover the entrance to the cave," said Mateo.

"Why do we need to do that?" Asked Tim.

"So that we don't get the much rain and wind in the cave," said Mateo.

"Okay that makes sense," said Tim.

"Just look for large branches and loose bushes," said Mateo.

While the group looked for the things Mateo said, it started to rain. It was raining so hard that they could barely see each other. Chimchar hid under one of the braches to protect his flame. After a half an hour Mateo spotted a cave. They entered the cave and tried to cover the entrance as much as they could with the large branches and bushes. Everyone was totally wet and soaked. Mateo made a small pile with the smaller branches that he had left

"Chimchar could please make a nice fire for us?" Asked Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, as he carefully used Flamethrower to make a campfire.

"Thanks, you're the best," said Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar happily.

The group sat around the fire. They could see through the small holes in the barrier they had made, they saw how bright the lightning was, and then they heard a loud thunder.

"You weren't kidding when you said that storms are intense here," said Lucy.

"Yeah, we're lucky that we found this cave before the storm hit," said Mateo.

"Do you think that barrier of branches and bushes is going to hold?" Asked Tim.

"I hope so, we can't go deeper into the cave," said Mateo.

"I've a small favor to ask to you guys," said Lucy.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Tim.

"Would you mind turning around for a few minutes, I would like get out of this wet clothes," said Lucy.

Tim and Mateo didn't hesitate and turned around and even covered their eyes with their hands. A few minutes later Lucy was done, the boys also decided to change their clothes. They all lay their wet clothes close to the fire, even Pikachu took of his hat and also put it there.

Mateo made something to eat and they ate their diner. After diner Mateo and Chimchar fell asleep, Tim, Pikachu, Lucy and Psyduck. couldn't sleep because the thunder was to loud. Lucy was also trying to keep Psyduck calm, because he was afraid of the storm.

"It's going to be okay Psyduck, the storm can't get us in here," said Lucy.

"Psyduck, Psyduck," said Psyduck scared.

"Really Psyduck you're safe and I'm here," said Lucy,

"Psyduck," said Psyduck feeling a little bit more calmer.

"I think Psyduck is calmer now," said Lucy.

"Oh that's a relief," said Tim.

"Yeah I don't know what's more dangerous that storm or being trapped in a cave with this ticking time bomb," said Pikachu, while he pointed at Psyduck.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck feeling offend.

"Sorry Duckie, didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Pikachu.

"I think we can´t much sleep because of the storm," said Tim.

"Yeah the thunder is really loud," said Lucy.

"It looks like Mateo doesn´t have any problems sleeping through the storm," said Tim.

"He lives on the island, he is used to storms like these," said Lucy.

"Let´s just sit the storm out and maybe then we can get some sleep?" Suggested Tim.

It was quiet for a while. Tim and Lucy were staring down at the fire and the two of them didn't know what to talk about. Eventually Lucy started talking.

"Hey Tim can I ask you something?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure go ahead," said Tim.

"Remember what Grant Sterling said during his performance?" Asked Lucy.

"He said a lot of things. Maybe you can be more specific," said Tim.

"You know when he read your mind and that you really liked someone, who started with a L," said Lucy.

"Oh that?" Said Tim, who was feeling so nervous that he started to sweat.

"Try to talk yourself out this kid," teased Pikachu.

Tim didn't know what to say. He tried to come up with a good story and every story he came up with in his head sounded even worse than telling Lucy the truth. Tim saw Lucy staring at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

"You know like is a big word and…," said Tim, but was unable to think of something else.

"Is it Leanna?" Asked Lucy.

"What?" Asked Tim.

"Do you like Leanna?" asked Lucy

"Oh no not in that way, not even close," said Tim.

"Then who is it?" Asked Lucy.

"Well the truth is…, "said Tim, but was irrupted by Lucy.

"You what know what, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry it's actually non of my business," said Lucy.

"It's okay," said Tim quickly.

Once again there was an awkward silence between Tim and Lucy. The two couldn't look at each other. In the meantime the storm had calm down a bit and Tim and Lucy decided to get some sleep.

The storm was over and it was morning. Everyone woke up slowly, they grabbed their clothes and put them in their bags and Pikachu put on his hat. The group quickly grabbed something to eat and took the barrier down from the cave entrance. When they walked outside, they saw what a havoc had caused the storm. Loose branches, fallen trees and the ground was still wet from the rain.

The group walked for a while and then stopped,. Mateo looked at the map and back then at the group with a worried look on his face.

"What's it Mateo?" Asked Lucy.

"Guys the path that we need to take has been destroyed, because of the storm," said Mateo.

"Oh no, now what are we going to do?" Asked Tim.

"We need to take another path, but if we take that path it's going cost us at least a day and half extra to get to Tiverjour Hollow," said Mateo.

"Oh that's just great," said Tim sarcastic.

The group was thinking what they should do. They know that have no choice, but to take the other path. But they also know that time is of the essence. Plus the also need to be on the lookout for the bad guys that are after them. Tim and Pikachu looked at each other with a worried look on their faces and they both thinking the same thing, they are in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

The group still needed to decided what they were going to do. After a while they decided to take the other path. They started to walk, but it wasn't that easy. Because of the storm it ground was wet, muddy and slippery. Tim was still some thoughts on his mind, Pikachu noticed some was up with Tim.

"What's on your mind kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"How do you know that something is on my mind?" Asked Tim.

"I've know you long enough now, I know when something is up with you," said Pikachu.

"I'm starting to think that the universe doesn't want me to find my father," said Tim.

"Why do you think that kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"Look what happened to us. Maybe that were all signs that I should stop looking," said Tim.

"I'm sorry that you see it that way," said Pikachu.

"I'm really starting to lose all my hope," said Tim.

"Let me tell you something kid," said Pikachu.

"What are you going to tell me?" Asked Tim.

"Life does not exist without obstacles that stand in your way, but it is up to you to fight against it or not to try," said Pikachu.

"I'm trying to that, but it doesn't work," said Tim disappointed.

"But it's better that you try and you may fail. Then don't try it at all, because then you will really fail," said Pikachu.

"You know when you say that you sound just like me father," said Tim.

"Really?" Asked Pikachu. "I mean I'm his partner," he said

"Yeah, that was kind of the speech my dad gave me, when I was almost gave up on entering a Pokémon tournament," said Tim.

"And you didn't give up then?" Asked Pikachu.

"No I didn't give up. I entered and lost, but at least I tried," said Tim.

"See that is what I mean," said Pikachu.

"That was one of the moments that I really felt that I had a dad," said Tim.

"Don't you worry kid. If we find Harry, the two of you are going to have a lot more father son moments," said Pikachu.

"Thank you Pikachu for being here," said Tim

"Not a problem kid," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu smiled and continued walking. A few hours later the group decided to set up camp. They quickly ate something and went to sleep, expect for Tim. Tim looked at Pikachu who was asleep. Tim was thinking of Pikachu words, those words made him feel happy. Then Tim looked at Lucy, he wished that he had the guts to tell her that he has the biggest crush on her. Tim decided not to think about it anymore and tried to sleep.

The next day the group got up early, they ate their breakfast and headed towards Tiverjour Hollow. A few hours later and it looked like it was going to rain.

"I think that it's going to rain again," said Mateo, while he looked up at the sky.

"I hope that it isn't going to as heavy as last time," said Lucy.

"We can't get afford to take more time to get to Tiverjour Hollow," said Tim.

"I know that," said Mateo. "But I think it isn't going to as bad as last time."

"So we are going to continue walking?" Said Lucy.

"Yes, we're," said Mateo. "Time isn't exactly at our side now."

"Ah great, now my fur is going to be all wet,"" complained Pikachu.

"Please don't complain now Pikachu?" Begged Tim.

It started to rain, but the group kept walking. Pikachu complained about the rain, Chimchar covered his tail and Psyduck seemed to enjoy the rain. After walking for a while they arrived at the place where Dr. Waals disappeared. The group took a minute the look around, Mateo tried to keep his tears in. They couldn't find anything and continued walking. Two hours later and they stopped walking and look at an entrance of a cave.

"Finally we're here," said Mateo.

"You mean this cave is Tiverjour Hollow?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes, we've made it," said Mateo.

"I can't believe it," said Lucy.

"Me neither, we really did it," said Tim.

The group was happy that they made, they took a minute take it all in. The group entered the cave. It was dark, so Mateo grabbed branch and asked Chimchar to use Flamethrower to make a torch. The group walked farther the cave in and ended up in a large space. The examined the space. Suddenly Tim heard something and turned around.

"What's it Tim?" Asked Pikachu.

"I thought I heard something," said Tim.

"What did you hear then?" Asked Pikachu.

"I don't know yet," said Tim.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Pikachu.

"Hello who's there?" Asked Tim.

The sound became more clearer and was coming closer. Everyone heard it and looked around the see where it came from. Suddenly they got blinded by some pink light. Once the light was gone the saw Mew right in front of them.

"Sweet mother of Arceus," that's Mew, said Pikachu.

"Good so you also see Mew too," said Tim.

"I can't believe that Mew is really in front of us," said Lucy.

"So the stories are true," said Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, who was full of amazement.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck in disbelieve.

Everyone was completely silent, they just stared at Mew. Mew looked at the group and suddenly used its powers to dry the clothes of them.

"Thank you," said Tim.

"Mew," said Mew.

"Mew said no problem," said Pikachu.

"Mew can we ask you something?" asked Tim.

But Mew didn't listen to Tim's question. Mew used its powers again, but this time it made a whole playground appear. It had a slide, a seesaw, a carrousel and swings. Then Mew used its power to make Tim levitate. Mew put Tim on the slide. Tim slid down and he landed on his butt, that made Mew lauch.

"Oh you think that's funny," said Tim, while he was rubbing his butt.

"Mew," said Mew.

"Yes, Mew thought it was funny," said Pikachu, who translate what Mew said.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Tim.

"Mew, Mew," said Mew.

"Because Mew wants to play," said Pikachu.

"And Mew wants to play with us?" Asked Tim.

"Mew," said Mew.

"Yes, that would be nice," said Pikachu.

"But why with us?" Asked Tim.

"Mew, Mew," said Mew sadly.

"Oh that poor thing," said Pikachu.

"What did Mew say?" Asked Tim.

"Mew likes to play with you guys, because Mew is lonely," said Pikachu.

Tim looked at deep in the eyes and saw some sadness, he could actually relate to Mew. Sometimes Tim felt lonely too and it would be nice if someone was with him.

"Guys, let's play with Mew," said Tim to the others.

"Wait what?" Said Mateo confused.

"Mew is lonely and just wants some buddies," said Tim.

"Aww that poor sweet Pokémon," said Lucy. "No Pokémon deserves to feel upset."

"Come guys let's have some fun with Mew," said Tim.

"Yes, let's make Mew happy," said Lucy.

"What do we got to loose," said Mateo.

The group decided to play with Mew. The all laugh and have a good time. It made them feel like they were little kids again and Mew looked a lot happier then before. After a couple of hours they had enough and decided to take a break.

"That wasn't that all that bad," said Mateo laughing.

"I feel just like a little kid again," said Lucy.

"No problems on your mind and just feel free," said Tim.

"I agree with you kid," said Pikachu.

"Maybe now we can ask Mew some questions," suggested Tim.

"Doesn't hurt if we try," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu stood up and were about to walk up to Mew, when suddenly they heard a loud explosion, which filled the space full of dust. When the dust cleared they all saw big hole above them. Suddenly a small glass box dropped on the floor. Suddenly the box open and black/purple rays came out and dragged Mew in the box.

"Mew! "Screamed Mew, who was scared and confused.

"Oh no Mew!" Shouted Tim.

"What's that?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but we need to get Mew out of it," said Tim.

Everyone was trying to open up the box but they failed. Mew tried to use its powers, but its powers didn't seemed to work. Suddenly they hear a roar. They all turn around and they saw a Salamence descended from the hole, with Grant Sterling standing on his back.

"Grant Sterling?" Said Tim, who was really confused to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm here for only one thing and that is Mew," said Grant evilly.

"So you're the one who trapped Mew in that box?" Asked Mateo angry.

"Pretty sweet my dark-box," said Grant.

"Dark-box?" Asked Tim.

"Yes my dark-box is perfect to capture Psychic Pokémon," said Grant.

"Because Psychic moves are useless against Dark types," said Mateo.

"Why do you want Mew?" Demanded Tim.

"I want Mew because of its power," said Grant.

"What do you want with Mew?" Demanded Lucy.

"For you guys to truly understand me, you should know something about my past," said Grant.

"Oh no, here it comes. He is about to tell us his backstory," said Pikachu.

"Yes, indeed Pikachu. I'm going to tell you my backstory," said Grant.

"So typical," said Pikachu.

"When I was a kid, I was very sick, the doctors couldn't figure out what I had," said Grant.

"Oh sickness is one of the most typical things for a villain backstory," said Pikachu.

"Because of my sickness I spend most of my childhood in the hospital. And in the hospital I met a Kirlia, who was always dancing," said Grant.

"Can you just go to the point, why are you doing this?" Demanded Tim.

"I'm getting there, just let me finish my story," said Grant.

"Just hurry up, so that we can stop you," said Tim.

"I was getting worse and the doctors had given up hope. When I thought I was dying, Kirlia was standing beside my bed doing a special dance," said Grant.

"That Kirlia saved your life with that dance," suggested Lucy.

"Yes and after that dance I was completely cured. And Kirlia gave me something extra," said Grant.

"What did Kirlia give you? asked Mateo.

"She transferred some of her powers to me," said Grant.

"That's not possible," said Tim.

"Oh but it's. I've literally the same abilities as a psychic Pokémon," said Grant.

"So that is how you became word famous?" Asked Lucy.

"That Kirlia made me who I'm today," said Grant

"So you're one behind Dr. Waals disappearance?" Demanded Mateo to know.

"I used Teleport to make that old fool disappear," said Grant evilly.

"You don't speak about Dr. Waals in that way," said Mateo angry.

"But why make him disappear?" Asked Lucy.

"I just made him disappear for the world, I've kept him somewhere save," said Grant.

"You mean, you've kept him prisoner," said Mateo.

"If you would like to call it that," said Grant.

"Where is Dr. Waals, tell me?" Demanded Mateo.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," said Grant

"What has this to with Mew?" Asked Tim.

"I want to have more Psychic power," said Grant.

Everyone was quiet, then Tim realized what Grant was saying with that he wants more power.

"You want to steal Mew's powers and give them to yourself," asked Tim, who felt terrible of that idea.

"That's right. And Dr. Waals is going to help with that," said Grant

"No way, Dr. Waals is never going to do that," said Mateo.

"Like I'm going to give him a choice," said Grant.

"You're sick for doing this," said Tim.

"No I was sick, now I'm better and I'm going to be even more better than I was before!" Said Grant.

"Okay this guy has completely lost it," said Pikachu.

"Salamence take care of that," commented Grant.

"Get ready to fight Pikachu," said Tim.

"Oh I'm ready kid," said Pikachu.

Grant Sterling levitated off Salamence back and was now floating in the air. Salamence landed on the ground and was ready to fight.

"You're going to pay for what you did Dr. Waals," said Mateo.

"Oh really," said Grant sarcastically.

"Yes you're. Chimchar show him how strong your Flamethrower is," said Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, and he unleashed a powerful Flamethrower towards Grant.

"That's nothing," said Grant, while he stopped the Flamethrower in midair with is powers.

"No way!" Said Mateo.

"Now show to how powerful your Flamethrower is Salamence," commented Grant.

Salamence unleashed a super powerful Flamethrower towards the group. They just managed it to dodge it on time and the Flamethrower hits the ground. But the impact was so big that everyone, expect from Pikachu was blasted against the wall and knocking them out.

"You need to do better than that you stupid overgrown lizard," said Pikachu.

"Salamence," said Salamence.

"Don't let that worthless mouse insult you like that and care of him," said Grant.

Pikachu managed to dodge Salamence attacked. He also tried to use some his best attacks on Salamence but they didn't to that much damage. Salamence was still able to stand and use some moves, while Pikachu was getting tired.

In the meantime, Tim was able the regain his conscious and saw that the others also regained their regained consciousness.

"Lucy are you okay?" Asked Tim worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit bruised," said Lucy.

"That's a relief," said Tim.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lucy.

"I've also got a couple of bruises, but I think I'm going to be okay," said Tim

"That's good to hear," said Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm also fine be the way. Thanks for asking," said Mateo sarcastically.

"That is great that you're also fine," said Tim.

"Chimchar are you okay?" Asked Mateo.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar while nodded his head.

"Psyduck you are okay right?" Asked Lucy.

Psyduck, said Psyduck while he hugged Lucy.

"Guys where is Pikachu?" Asked Tim worried.

"He is busy trying to fight Salamence," said Mateo.

"And looks like that he is losing," said Lucy.

"Come on Pikachu," said Tim worried.

Pikachu dodged the attack of Salamence, but he couldn't stand on his legs anymore and he fell down to the ground. Grant Sterling laughed evilly.

"Let's put an end to this Salamence!" Said Grant.

"Salamence," said Salamence, while he waited for Grant next comments.

"Finish him off with Hyper Beam!" Commented Grant

"Salamence," said Salamence, while he was preparing to release his Hyper Beam.

"Oh no," said Pikachu, who lay down and only could watch.

"No Pikachu!" Shouted Tim, while he stood up and ran towards Pikachu.

"No Tim don't!" shouted Mateo.

But it was too late. Salamence released his Hyper Beam. Lucy, Psyduck, Mateo and Chimchar were blinded by a bright white light, they could only hear the Hyper Beam crash into the wall. Grant Sterling grabbed the dark-box, with Mew in it, who was crying for help. Grant Sterling climbed back on the back off Salamence and flew out of the cave. Leaving the group behind.


	13. Chapter 13

The room was filled with dust. On one side of the room were Lucy and Mateo shielding their Pokémon. And on the other side of the room was Pikachu laying down on the ground. Pikachu slowly regained his consciousness.

"Ow, What happened?" asked Pikachu to himself, while he rubbed his head.

Pikachu saw something put couldn't make out what it was. When the dust almost cleared, Pikachu was shocked at what he saw. It was Tim laying down on the ground and he looked really injured.

"Oh no Tim!" Said Pikachu, who was in shock

Pikachu ran towards Tim and he was trying see if Tim was still alive. Pikachu managed to roll Tim onto his back. Tim T-shirt was totally ripped and he had a big wound on his chest. Lucy, Psyduck, Mateo and Chimchar also went to Tim.

"Tim," said Pikachu softly.

"Pikachu, is that you bud?" Said Tim softly.

"Yeah, it's me kid," said Pikachu.

"You're okay," said Tim.

"Tim are you okay?" Asked Lucy worried.

"Ow ouch, it's hurts so much," said Tim.

"You really took a big hit from that Hyper Beam," said Mateo

"Yeah you saved me from Salamence's Hyper Beam," said Pikachu.

"Of course I did. You're my partner, you're my best friend," said Tim.

"Thank you," said Pikachu.

Tim felt that it was getting hard to breath for him and his were slowly closing. Pikachu noticed this and started to panic and getting upset.

"Hey, hey kid, don't dare leave me like that," said Pikachu, who was fighting to keep the tears in eyes.

"Pikachu this is it for me," said Tim, who was crying.

"No this can't be it kid," said Pikachu.

"No, no, Tim stay with me," begged Lucy, who had tears in her eyes and while she held Tim's hand.

"Lucy, I'm so glad that I met you," said Tim.

"Please Tim, don't leave us, don't leave me," begged Lucy.

"I don't want to leave you," said Tim.

"Mateo don't you got anything in your bag, that could help Tim?" Asked Lucy worried.

"I don't think anything that I've in my bag, could help," said Mateo, who was upset.

"Hey kid, what about the search for your father?" Asked Pikachu.

"I'm going to die without ever knowing, where he is," said Tim.

"No you're not going to die and we're going to find your father together," said Pikachu.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Pikachu," said Tim.

Tim closed his eyes and blew out his last breath. Everyone was quiet and they watched with disbelief at Tim's lifeless body.

"No this can't be happening," said Mateo, who had tears in his eyes.

"Tim," said Lucy softly, while she was crying.

"No," said Pikachu, who was really trying hard not to cry.

"He's really gone," said Mateo, who also crying now.

"Please let this be come kind of bad dream and that we need to wake up from," said Lucy.

"Chimchar," said Chimchar softly, who also had tears in his eyes.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck, who was crying.

"I wish this was a nightmare, but it's not," said Mateo.

"Come on kid wake up?" Begged Pikachu, with his eyes filled with tears." I'm begging you kid, wake up?"

"What are we going to do without you Tim?" Asked Lucy, while she was still holding Tim's hand.

"I don't know," said Mateo. "I can't think of anything right now."

"This can't be the end for us kid," said Pikachu. "Please Tim come back to us, come back to me?"

It was quiet. Pikachu started to lose his hope that Tim wouldn't wake up. The thought of that, made Pikachu cry. Lucy and Mateo looked down, they cried over the lost over Tim. One of Pikachu's tears fell on Tim's wound. Pikachu took of his hat and looked down at the ground and cried. Pikachu still couldn't believe that his friend was gone.

Tim's wound absorbed Pikachu's tear. Suddenly Tim was surrounded with an orange aura. Tim's eyes slowly began to open and he slowly tried to get up. The others started to noticed this and they looked up and saw Tim trying to sit up. They couldn't believe their eyes. Tim managed to sit up and looked at the others.

"Tim, you're alive," said Mateo softly.

"Yes, I'm," said Tim. "I'm alive."

"I can't believe that you're alive again," said Pikachu with tears in his eyes.

"Pikachu are those tears in your eyes, are you crying?" Asked Tim.

"I'm not crying, you're crying," said Pikachu, who quickly wiped his tears.

"Pikachu it's okay," said Tim.

"Oh kid, I thought I would never see you again," said Pikachu, as he jumped into Tim's arms.

"I'm still here bud, said Tim," as he embraced Pikachu.

Tim put Pikachu down and looked at the others.

"Hey, guys good to see you again," said Tim.

"How is this possible, how are you alive," asked Mateo.

"I've no idea," said Tim, who was also confused by the situation.

"It's good to see you alive Tim," said Mateo.

Tim looked at Lucy, who was still a little bit in shock and confused. Tim was about the say something her. But before he could even say one word to her, she kissed Tim. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and Lucy pulled away from Tim. She opened her eyes and she felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, for that," said Lucy, while her cheeks are blushing red. "I'm just so glad that you're alive."

"Lucy, it's okay," said Tim. "I really wanted to kiss you, for really long time."

"Really?" Asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I've liked you ever since we've met," said Tim.

"I've also liked you since we met," said Lucy.

"So are we together now?" Asked Tim.

"Maybe this will answer your question?" Asked Lucy

Tim and Lucy started to kiss again, while Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimchar are making kissing noise towards them. The two stopped kissing and looked at each other and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Lucy.

"It definitely did," said Tim, with a smile on his face.

"Nice job kid, you've got the girl," said Pikachu.

"Not to spoil this special moment, but we've still a problem," said Mateo.

"Yeah, Grant Sterling has Mew," said Tim.

"But where is he taking Mew?" Asked Lucy.

Suddenly Psyduck noticed something laying on the ground. The walked towards it and saw that it was a picture. Psyduck grabbed the picture of the ground and handed the picture to Lucy. Lucy looked at the picture.

"It's a picture of a clock tower," said Lucy.

"I know that clock tower, it's on the West Side of the island," said Mateo.

"Do you thing Grant might went there?" Suggested Tim.

"It's possible, I mean the tower has been closed for over a year because it's getting renovated," said Mateo.

"It's the only lead we've," said Lucy.

"Then we're going back to the West Side and look for Grant Sterling," said Tim.

"Yeah let's go," said Pikachu.

Everyone got up, Pikachu carefully jumped on Tim's shoulder, because Tim is still a little bit sore and the group exited Tiverjour Hollow. They walked through the forest, trying to head back to the West Side of Cappucci Island.

"Sorry, if I burst the spirit. But it's going to take us days, before we even get to the West Side," said Mateo.

"We don't have days, we've to act now," said Tim.

"And unlike Grant, we can't teleport where ever we want," said Lucy.

"Great and what we do now, we can't let Grant take Mew's powers and give them to himself," said Tim.

In the distance Pikachu suddenly heard a Pokémon cry. Pikachu jumped of Tim's shoulder and ran towards the sound. The group noticed this and they follow Pikachu. Pikachu has found a field with three Flygon in it. Pikachu had an idea, he walked up with to them and started to talk to them. The rest arrived at the field. Pikachu turned around and just smiled. Tim knew what Pikachu's plan was and he liked it.

"Woohoo this is awesome!" Shouted Tim, while he was sitting on the back of the Flygon.

"I know Kid, this way we will be at the West Side in no time," said Pikachu, while he hold on the Flygon.

"Pikachu sure did a nice job for convincing to let us fly on the Flygon," said Mateo.

"Yeah, even Psyduck seems to enjoy the ride," said Lucy.

"Psyduck!" Said Psyduck, with a happy smile on his face.

"The Flygon will drop us close to West Side, but they don't want to go near too many people," said Pikachu.

"Tell them, that they don't need to worry about that," said Tim.

"I will tell them that, I will also tell to go faster," said Pikachu.

"You do that bud," said Tim.

Pikachu talked to the Flygon. The Flygon were going as fast as they can. In just a few moments the group arrived a place that was near the West Side. They got of the Flygon and they thanked them, for their help. The Flygon flew of and the group headed to the West Side of Cappucci Island.

"I hope we make it in time, I don't even wanna imagine what Grant will do with Mew," said Lucy.

"I don't want to imagine that either, all I know is, that's bad," said Tim.

"People do the most evil things, when it comes to obtain great power," said Pikachu.

"For Grant Sterling that's destroying a village and kidnap Dr. Waals," said Tim.

"And using his Salamence to destroy us," said Pikachu.

"How did I survive that?" Asked Tim, to himself.

"It was a miracle kid, maybe the universe wasn't ready to let you go," said Pikachu.

"Well when it comes to the two of us, miracles do seem to happen," said Tim.

"You're right on that one kid," said Pikachu.

The group was almost at the West Side. But the group is getting tired and they don't have much energy left. They wanted to sit down, when heard something coming their way. They try to look what it was and they see an open top Jeep Wrangler heading their way. The jeeps stopped in front of them and the driver was no other than Amanda and her Totodile next to her.

"Amanda!?" Shouted Tim and Lucy.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Asked Amanda.

"We need to go the West Side of the island and fast," said Mateo.

"Why?" Asked Amanda.

"It's a long story," said Lucy.

"Short version. Grant Sterling is an evil young man and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants," said Tim.

"And he's probably hiding in the clock tower in the West Side," said Mateo.

"Get in I will drive you guys there," said Amanda.

"Okay thanks," said Mateo, while he got in the Jeep, not knowing about Amanda's driving stlyle.

"We don't have a choice Tim," said Lucy, while she was getting in the Jeep.

"If I can survive a Salamence Hyper Beam, I can probably survive this too," said Tim.

Tim got in the Jeep and Amanda drove off. The groups told Amanda the whole story. About Dr. Waals kidnapping, about Grant's attack on the Tubabiki Tribe, Grant's backstory and what happened to Tim.

"That's just awful, how can person be so cruel and evil?" Asked Amanda.

"Power," answered Tim.

"Poor Mew, I can't believe that Grant Sterling wants to steal the powers of Mew," said Amanda.

"Yeah, now you can see that we're in hurry," said Mateo.

"I know you guys aren't a fan of how a drive, but seeing how this is an emergency," said Amanda.

"Tell her to go full out kid," said Pikachu.

"Go all out Amanda," said Tim.

"I like the sound of that," said Amanda.

Amanda drove as hard as she could, with Totodile cheering in his seat. The group had a pretty hard time, not being scared. Mateo hold on to Chimchar as tight as he could, because he never experienced Amanda's driving. But because of her mad driving there were superfast in the town of the West Side. They arrived at the clock tower. The group got out and walked towards the tower.

"We need to check if Grant is in here," said Mateo.

"Come on guys," said Tim.

"Oh no the door is locked," said Mateo.

"We can't use this right now," said Tim.

"Let me get that door open for you guys," said Amanda.

"How are you going to do that?"' Asked Lucy.

"Get as for from the door as you can," said Amanda.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Pikachu.

"That she's going to ram her car into the door of the clock tower," said Tim.

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking," said Pikachu.

Amanda handed Totodile to Mateo and he took a few step back, so did Tim and Lucy. Amanda sat in her car looking at the door of the clock tower. She gave full gas and she managed to break the door open, pieces of the door fly around and the group has to dodge them. The walked towards Amanda.

"Amanda are you okay?" Asked Lucy worried.

"I'm fine," said Amanda.

"That was super awesome, how you just drove your car into the door like that," said Mateo.

"Well I'm know for my mad and crazy driving style," said Amanda.

"Come guys let's see if Grant is really hiding here," said Tim.

The group and Amanda headed for the elevator. They want to push the button, but when the look at the sign above the elevator, it says: Out of Order.

"Ha that's one of the dumbest ruse I've ever seen and it's so predictable," said Pikachu, while he was pushing the button

"So you don't believe the Out of Order sign," said Tim.

"You wait and see," said Pikachu while he was still waiting for elevator.

"So what do learn now Pikachu?" Asked Tim.

"That the elevator is really broken and that we've to run up 30 flights of stairs," said Pikachu disappointing.

"No time to waste then," said Tim.

Everybody was running up the stairs as fast as they could. After a lot a stair running the arrived at the top of the clock tower and they were right. There was Grant Sterling, with Dr. Waals and some big looking machine, with on each side some weird looking cabin on it. and on the table close to machine was Mew sitting in that awful Dark-Box.

"It ends here for you Grant," said Tim.

"What how are you alive after my Salamence attack?" Asked Grant Sterling.

"I'm full of surprises," said Tim.

"I like surprises, too bad you guys are too late," said Grant Sterling.

Grant grabbed Mew and put Mew in one of the machine cabins and he got in the other one. He pushed a big red button. They machine is activated and Mew's powers are getting transferred to Grant. The group was in shock what is happing and the only thing they can hear is Grant's evil laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Grant's machine kept draining the power out of mew and Grant gained more power by the minute. He kept smiling, while he received Mew's powers. The group felt useless, the only thing they could do, was just stand and watch.

"Poor Mew, it looks like it's in so much pain," said Lucy.

"I agree, with you Lucy," said Amanda.

"You've got to stop this Grant. It's not right what you're doing," said Tim.

"But this feels so right, these powers feel great," said Grant, while kept receiving Mew's powers.

"Stop this Mr. Sterling! This will bring the world out of balance and harmony," said Dr. Waals.

"Dr. Waals, what can we do?" Asked Mateo.

"I don't know Mateo", said Dr. Waals.

"But there has to be something, that we can do?" Asked Amanda.

"I say let's attack that machine," said Tim.

"All right kid. I'll give it my strongest Thunderbolt," said Pikachu, who was ready to attack.

"No don't do that. You may destroy the with that attack, but also Mew with it," said Dr. Waals.

The machine was finished. Mew was all drained out and fainted onto the ground. Dr. Waals walked towards Mew and lifted up Mew. Grant step out of the machine. He looked more powerful them ever.

"These powers are all mine, the world is mine, said Grant, as he laughed evilly.

"Okay this guy is completely gone insane," said Pikachu.

"I feel so powerful!" Shouted Grant.

"You're nothing more than a selfish coward," said Lucy.

"Yeah, that is right. The only reason you're so powerful, is because you stole them," said Mateo.

"You don't deserve to be so powerful. The only thing you deserve is to be locked up," said Tim.

"And who's going to stop me?" Asked Grant sarcastically.

"We're going to stop you," said Mateo.

"I know. But you're going to fail to do that. Because as you know, I can read minds of you and you Pokémon. So I know exactly which moves you're gonna use," said Grant.

"Ah, I forgot about that he could read our minds," said Pikachu.

"Let's attack him all together," said Tim.

"Okay let's just do it," said Lucy.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Shouted Tim.

"Come one Psyduck, you use your Psybeam!" Shouted Lucy.

"Flamethrower, let's go Chimchar!" Shouted Mateo.

"Totodile show him your Watergun!" Shouted Amanda.

Pikachu, Psyduck, Chimchar and Totodile use their moves. Their attacks went towards Grant, but he easily stopped them in midair.

"I told you so, your worthless attacks have no effect on me," said Grant.

"Okay what are we going to do now?" Asked Mateo, who began to worry.

"I don't know, but we will think of something," said Tim.

"Have fun with that, said Grant Sterling," while he walked away.

"And where do you think, you're going," demanded Tim.

"I'm going to take over the world," said Grant.

"No you're not," said Tim.

"'And you're going to stop me?" Asked Grant Sterling sarcastically. "Because that worked so well the first time," he said.

"I really hate this guy," said Pikachu.

"The hate is mutual," said Grant.

"And I hate that he can do that, said Pikachu.

"I may don't know how, but I'm going to stop you Grant," said Tim.

"You and your phatic Pokémon, are just a waste of time to use my powers," said Grant.

Grant Sterling grabbed a pokeball out of his pocket and Grant summoned his Salamence.

"Salamence get rid of these people," commanded Grant.

"Salamence!" Shouted Salamence, who was ready to attack.

"Oh, we're in trouble now," said Amanda.

"Bye, bye losers," said Grant.

Grant commanded Salamence to use his Hyper Beam to blow a hole in the wall. Salamence followed Grant's command and blew a hole in the wall. Grant flew out of the clock tower. Salamence turned his focus on the group.

"Oh no Grant is getting away," said Lucy.

"I not going let that happen," said Tim. "I'm going after him."

"How? You can't fly," said Mateo.

"I like your enthusiasm kid. But Mateo is right, we can't fly," said Pikachu.

"I know," said Tim. "But we've to do something."

Suddenly the group heard a Pokémon cry. They didn't recognize it. The sound was coming closer and a Pokémon landed in front of them. It's was a Dragonite. The Dragonite managed to knock Grant's Salamence out.

"Whoa it's a Dragonite," said Tim, who was amazed.

"And he knocked out Grant's Salamence," said Pikachu.

"That's amazing, a Dragonite on Cappucci Island," said Mateo.

"You can say that again," said Amanda.

"Yeah Dragonite is rare Pokémon on Cappucci Island." Said Dr. Waals.

"But what's he doing here?" Asked Lucy.

Pikachu asked the Dragonite what he was doing at the clock tower. Dragonite told Pikachu the reason why he has come to the group. Once Dragonite was finished telling his story, Pikachu turned around to Tim and smiled.

"And what is the reason that Dragonite is here?" Asked Tim.

"He's here to help us," said Pikachu.

"He's gonna help us defeat Grant?" Asked Tim.

"Yes, he will take you and me on his back, so that we can fly after Grant," said Pikachu.

"That's amazing," said Tim.

"So let's do this partner," said Pikachu.

Pikachu climbed onto Dragonite and sat down onto his head. Tim was about to climb up to, but Lucy stopped him. She grabbed his hand, Tim turned around and looked at Lucy.

"Tim you can't do this," said Lucy.

"'Lucy, I've to do this. someone needs to stop Grant," said Tim.

"I know that. but I don't want to lose you again," said Lucy.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Tim.

Tim and Lucy quickly gave each other a kiss. Tim climbed onto Dragonite. Dragonite flew out of the clock tower and the three are going after Grant. Thanks to Dragonite's speed they were getting closer to Grant. Grant turned around and saw Tim and Pikachu.

"How did you guys manage to catch up with me?" Asked Grant Sterling.

"We've got the Pokémon standing by our side and they all know what you're doing is wrong, "said Tim.

"Doesn't matter to me. No matter how many Pokémon you've got, they can't do anything against me," said Grant.

"We'll see about that," said Pikachu.

"You can do this Pikachu, let's show what the power of trust and friendship can really do," said Tim.

"Yeah let's show this magician, what we're really made of,"' said Pikachu.

"Oh please, you're phatic talk, almost made me vomit," said Grant.

"You ready Pikachu?" Asked Tim.

"Let's go for it!" Said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu prepare themselves to attack. In the meantime in the clock tower. The rest of the group tried to find a to help Mew. Mateo freed Dr. Waals from the chains he was cuffed in. but at the same time Salamence woke up and was ready to attack to group.

"Oh no, Salamence is awake," said Lucy.

"And he looks angrier, then he was before," said Amanda.

"I'm done being afraid, let's show this Salamence that we're not going down without a fight," said Mateo.

"Right," said Lucy and Amanda in harmony.

"Chimchar give him your strongest Flamethrower!" Shouted Mateo.

"Chimchar!" Shouted Chimchar, while he released a powerful Flamethrower.

"Psyduck use the strongest Water Pulse that you can create!" Shouted Lucy.

"Psyduck!" Shouted Psyduck, while he released a powerful Water Pulse.

"We've practices this move for long Totodile and let's use him," said Amanda.

"Totodile," said Totodile, who was ready to attack.

"Okay Totodile, use your Blizzard!" Shouted Amanda.

"Totodile!" Shouted Totodile, while he released a powerful Blizzard.

The three attacks head straight for Salamence. He tried to dodge them, but he was too late. Salamence was fully hit and took a lot of damage, especially thanks to Totodile's Blizzard.

"We hit him," said Mateo.

"Smart choice Amanda, Ice types are strong against Dragon types and Flying types," said Lucy.

"'The honor should go to Totodile and don't forget that the moves that Chimchar and Psyduck used also hit him," said Amanda.

"Sorry to say this kids, but Salamence isn't defeated yet," said Dr. Waals.

"You're right Dr. Waals," said Mateo.

"We can and will defeat him,"' said Lucy.

The group kept fighting against Salamence. They used their strongest attacks on Grant's Salamence and Salamence used some of his attacks on them and some managed to hit them. But Chimchar, Psyduck and Totodile didn't gave up. One more time they used their attacks on Salamence. This time they defeated Salamence.

They all gave each other a high-five. But Lucy was still worried about Tim because he was fighting against Grant Sterling. In the meantime Tim and Pikachu were ready to fight against Grant.

"Let's do this Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt!" Shouted Tim.

"With pleasure partner," said Pikachu.

Pikachu used his Thunderbolt and aimed it at Grant, but he managed to dodge it. Dragonite used his Dragon Pulse on Grant but again Grant managed do dodge it. Pikachu and Dragonite kept attacking Grant with their strongest moves. But Grant kept dodging them, but Tim and Pikachu were determent not to give up.

"I'm sick of you guys getting in my way," said Grant.

"We're not going anywhere, until we defeat you," said Tim.

"If you're not going anywhere, then take this. Psycho Cut!" Shouted Grant, while he used his powers on Tim and Pikachu.

"Dragonite look out!" Shouted Tim

"Dragonite dodge it!" Shouted Pikachu

"Dragonite!" Shouted Dragonite, while dogde Grant's attack as fast as he could.

"Ha looks like you've missed," said Tim.

"What! That's impossible," said Grant, who was surprised.

"Guess you're powers aren't as great as you thought," teased Pikachu.

"Shut up you!" shouted Grant. "I will not be mocked by a Pikachu."

Grant used another Psycho Cut, but this time it missed Dragonite completely. Tim noticed this and he realized what's going on.

"That's it," said Tim.

"What's is it, the mocking?" Asked Pikachu. "Because I can do that all day long," said Pikachu.

"We need keep breaking his concertation. If he doesn't concentrate, he can't focus," said Tim.

"And then he can't control his powers," said Pikachu.

"Exactly," said Tim.

"Then let's drive this guy crazy," said Pikachu.

"Hey Grant how can you be so powerful, but you can even hit use once," teased Tim.

"I'll show you how strong I'm," threatened Grant.

"Oh yeah, but I haven't seen it," teased Pikachu.

"You will see it, the whole world will see it," said Grant.

"Then show it Grant," teased Pikachu again.

Grant kept getting angrier and kept attacking Tim and Pikachu with his attacks. But each time he missed completely. Tim and Pikachu kept teasing Grant and Grant was losing his focus. Tim and Pikachu saw and they grabbed their chance.

"I'm ready for it Tim," said Pikachu.

"Then let's give him, the strongest Thunderbolt he has ever seen," said Tim

"Okay here we go!" Shouted Pikachu, while he released a super powerful Thunderbolt.

"Oh no!" shouted Grant, while he was hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Oh yes!" Shouted Tim.

"Hey, what do you say, if we finish this with a Volt Tackle," suggested Pikachu.

"Sounds good to me," said Tim.

Dragonite flew towards a building and Pikachu jumped of Dragonite and onto the roof of the building. He focused his eyes on Grant and ran towards him. Pikachu's Volt Tackle was activated and he hit Grant with all his power. Pikachu and Grant fell down, Dragonite flew with all his speed towards them. Tim managed to catch Pikachu and Dragonite got Grant in his arms. Tim and Pikachu looked at each other and smiled.

Dragonite flew Tim and Pikachu back to the clock tower. Dragonite landed and Tim and Pikachu got of him. Tim and Pikachu thanked Dragonite for its help. Lucy hugged Tim and Mateo and Dr. Waals grabbed Grant and put him back in the machine. Amanda carefully pleased Mew in the machine. Once Grant woke up and saw that he was in his machine he realized what was going on.

"No, you can't do this. you can't take my powers from me?" Begged Grant.

"They weren't yours to begin with," said Tim.

"Dr. Waals do think you can transfer Mew's powers back?" Asked Mateo.

"I've no idea if this works, but we've to try something," said Dr. Waals.

"Let's just do it and hopes it works," said Lucy.

"No, don't do it," begged Grant.

"Oh shut up," said Amanda.

Dr. Waals activated the machine. It looked like the powers were going back to Mew. After a couple of moments the machine was finished. The doors open and Grant was all drained out and fell on down to the floor. Mew also fell down to the floor and didn't look so good.

"Oh no I didn't work," said Lucy.

"What do we do now?" Asked Mateo.

"Mew," said Mew softly.

"Mew wants to go back to Tiverjour Hollow," said Pikachu.

"Maybe Dragonite can take us there?" Suggested Tim.

"Mew," said Mew, while Mew shook its head.

"Mew says that he's going to teleport us there," said Pikachu.

"But Mew is too weak to do that," said Tim.

"Mew," said Mew.

"He says that it doesn't matter," said Pikachu.

"Tim what's going on?" Asked Lucy.

"Mew wants to teleport us to Tiverjour Hollow," said Tim.

"'Can even Mew do that now?" Asked Lucy.

"Mew says he can," said Tim.

"But what about Grant?" Asked Mateo.

"You guys go, I'll keep an eye one him," said Amanda.

"Thank you Amanda," said Tim.

Amanda handed Mew to Tim. With the little of power that Mew had, he teleported the group, minus Amanda to Tiverjour Hollow. The group was back at Tiverjour Hollow. Mew passed out.

"Oh no Mew," said Tim.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lucy.

"Maybe I can help," said a voice.

"That voice," said Pikachu. "I know that voice."

"That's the voice of Mewtwo," said Tim.

The group turned around and they saw Mewtwo.

"It's Mewtwo," said Lucy.

"I can't believe my eyes," said Dr. Waals.

"Mewtwo you say that you can help Mew?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yes I can help and will," said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo held it's hand above Mew and used its powers on Mew. Mew was starting to look better and it opened his eyes. Mew flew out of Tim's arms and was happy again.

"Mew it's great to see you all well again," said Lucy.

"Yeah and that you can still smile," said Mateo.

"Mew," said Mew happy.

"'There's one more thing, I've got to do," said Mewtwo, as he looked at Tim.

"My father," said Tim.

"Tim the father you have been looking for has been with you all along," said Mewto.

Mewtwo pointed at Pikachu. Everyone looked at Pikachu. Tim kneeled down in front of Pikachu and looked into Pikachu's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was staring at Pikachu. They were all confused about what Mewtwo just said about Tim's father. Tim was still looking into Pikachu's eyes and both him and Pikachu had no clue what Mewtwo was talking about.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Pikachu, who totally confused.

"I don't...," said Tim, who was just as confused as Pikachu.

"Here I will show you," said Mewto.

Mewtwo used his powers and brings everybody back to the night of that Harry Goodman disappeared. Everything goes exactly as Tim and Pikachu as the holographic recreation that Howard Clifford showed them.

"It's the same as Howard showed us," said Tim.

"And now comes Mewtwo and takes my memory," said Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu," said Pikachu,

_"You've done well. Humanity is evil! But you have shown me... that not all humans are bad,"said Mewtwo._

"I don't remember this part," said Pikachu.

"Ssst, be quiet," said Tim.

_"Harry Goodman, your Pikachu offers it's body to save your mind," said Mewtwo._

"No way, it can't be," said Tim.

_"There is a son. With the son's return, I can repair the father. Your memory will be gone, but your hearth will know who you are," said Mewtwo._

"You mean that Harry is…," said Pikachu

_" I take this body so that you might live. Return with the son!," said Mewtwo_, as used his powers the fuse Harry and Pikachu together.

Everybody was back at Tiverjour Hollow. Tim turned to Pikachu and looked at him. He and Pikachu reached out for each other's hand. Tim touched Pikachu's hand and gave him more good look in his eyes.

"Dad?" Said Tim.

Pikachu started to light up with this brightening orange light. The light started to leave Pikachu's body and the light started to became a person. Tim couldn't believe his eyes. It's was his dad. Harry Goodman in the flesh.

"Dad is that you?" asked Tim, who was bewildered.

"Yeah kid, it's me," said Harry.

"Dad I'm so glad to see you," said Tim, as he embraced his father.

"It's good to see you too kid," said Harry.

"I've missed for so long," said Tim.

"I've missed you too, but you know, I was never that far away," said Harry.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu, as he walked towards to the Goodman men.

"I'm kinda of glad, to hear you like you like," said Tim.

"Chaa," said Pikachu happy.

"Tim I'm so happy for you," said Lucy.

"Yeah, you've done it, you've found your father," said Mateo.

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Tim.

"I wanna thank you both for helping my son," said Harry.

"So do you remember everything?" Asked Mateo.

"Yes, I remember everything, when I was inside Pikachu," said Harry.

"Oh my god, that means I kissed a girl in front of my dad," said Tim, who was a little embarrassed about realizing that

"Yeah, but you didn't know, that it was me," said Harry.

"We even talked about girls," said Tim.

"Well it maybe not the usual father son talk, but at least we talked," said Harry.

"You know it doesn't even matter. I really like Lucy and I'm not ashamed of that," said Tim.

"And I really like you Tim," said Lucy, as she and Tim began to held hands.

Dr. Waals walked up to Harry.

"Hello Harry it's good to finally meet you," said Dr. Waals.

"Hello Dr. Waals, same goes for me," said Harry.

"Thank you guys for saving me," said Dr. Waals.

"Of course Dr. Waals, you know that I would do anything for you," said Mateo.

"Mateo, I'm so proud of you. you've grown so much, because of this journey you made," said Dr. Waals.

"Thank you Dr." Waals, said Mateo.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Wait Mewtwo, before you do that. Can I ask you something?" asked Tim

"What do you want to ask Tim?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Why did you wait for so long to seperate my father from Pikachu?" Asked Tim.

"Because I sensed that danger was coming, that the story of my origins was in danger," said Mewtwo.

"And that's Mew, because you were cloned from Mew," said Lucy.

"That's right, I had to make sure Mew was safe and I could only trust you and your friends with that," said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo I never got to thank you for saving my life," said Harry.

"You've risked your life for me, it was the least I could do," said Mewtwo.

"Are you guys ready to go back now?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Yes we're and Mewtwo thank you for everything," said Tim.

Mewtwo nodded. Mewtwo and Mew used their powers and teleport the whole group back to the West Side of Cappucci Island. The landed just outside of the clock tower. They saw Amanda and Totodile. And Grant Sterling was tied up.

"You guys are back," said Amanda.

"Yes, we're and Mew is safe and sound," said Lucy.

"Who's that guy?" Asked Amanda, as she pointed at Harry.

"That's my father," said Tim.

"Your father, but did he get here?" Asked Amanda.

"It's a long story," said Mateo.

"But the really short version is, is that my father was inside Pikachu this whole time," said Tim.

"I hope I can hear the whole story later?" Asked Amanda.

"But of course," said Tim.

"So did Grant give you any trouble?" Asked Lucy.

"No not at all, I've called the police," said Amanda.

"Good, I hope that you will be in prison for a long time Grant," said Tim.

Ten minutes later the police arrived and they took Grant Sterling into custody. A few days later the whole group was at the East Side of the island. They were celebrating their victory with the Tubabiki Tribe. Amanda was dancing with some of the villagers, with her Totodile. Even Psyduck was dancing wild on the dance floor. Dr. Waals was talking to Chief Jonathan Tim, Mateo and Harry were sitting, with Pikachu and Chimchar next to them and they were talking about what happened.

"So did you hear the news?" Asked Mateo.

"Well you know that a lot of news is going on these days, so you've got to be more specific," said Tim.

"Mr. Kensington and Flynn Maddox are arrested," said Mateo.

"Really that is good to hear," said Harry.

"All the Pokémon that Flynn Maddox captured are free and luckily his goons are arrested too," said Mateo.

"But what about Leanna and the rest of Mr. Kensington staff?" Asked Tim.

"Well his bodyguards are arrested too, but I've heard that Leanna has bought the Shoreline Motel and she's going to turn it into a five star hotel and that Mr. Kensington is going work and live there," said Mateo.

"Oh that's good," said Tim. "She isn't here, isn't she?" Asked Tim, worried.

"No, she isn't here," said Mateo.

"Oh that's good to hear," said Tim.

"She also donating her father's antiques to the museum and she is going to use a lot of money to repair the village of the Tubabiki Tribe," said Mateo.

"That's very nice of her," said Harry.

Suddenly they saw that Adilene is coming their way. Mateo started to feel nervous and he began to blush.

"Hi Mateo," said Adilene nervous.

"Hey Adilene," said Mateo.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Asked Adilene.

"Sure I would love to," said Mateo.

Mateo stood up and he and Adilene went to the dance floor. Chimchar followed them, to make sure that his friend was going to be all right. Tim was now alone with his father.

"Hey dad," said Tim.

"Yeah, kid what is it?" Asked Harry.

"I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that you're back," said Tim.

"I'm glad to back too," said Harry.

"So how does it feel to be human again?" Asked Tim.

"Feels good to be back in my own body again," said Harry.

"I'm happy to hear that," said Tim.

"Tim," said Harry.

"Yeah," dad, said Tim.

"Even do I was inside Pikachu, I'm glad that I've got to spend time with you," said Harry.

"Me too dad," said Tim.

"I feel like I've got to know you so well," said Harry.

"Yeah I was fun to bond with my dad when he was inside a Pikachu, said Tim," with a smile.

"But I want to spend more time with you and do father and son things with you, I would like do it now that I'm myself again," said Harry.

"I would like to do that too dad," said Tim.

Harry and Tim gave each a hug. Suddenly Pikachu interpreted them. Pikachu pointed and they saw Lucy heading their way. She was all dressed up. Tim just stared at her and smiled.

"Hey Lucy," said Harry.

"Hello Mr. Goodman," said Lucy.

"You know that you can call Harry right," said Harry.

"I'll do that Harry," said Lucy.

"Hey Tim, I think she's here for you," said Harry.

"What did you say?" Asked Tim, who just looked like he woke up from a dream.

"Your girlfriend is here," said Harry.

"Oh yeah, she is," said Tim.

"Even now that we're together you're still like that," teased Lucy.

"I can't help it, I mean you look beautiful," said Tim.

"Thanks, you don't bad yourself," said Lucy, while she began to blush.

"That it's nice to hear," said Tim, who now also began to blush.

"Come let's dance," suggested Lucy.

"I don't know how to dance," said Tim.

"Oh don't worry, I promise that it won't be dangerous baby," teased Lucy.

"Oh how long I'm going to hear that," said Tim.

"When it stops being funny, so for a long time," teased Lucy.

Tim and Lucy headed for the dancefloor. A few songs later a slow song began to play. Mateo and Adilene started to get closer to each other and gave each other a kiss. Once the kiss was over Mateo had a big smile on his face. Tim and Lucy also started to get closer and they also shared a kiss. Harry watched happily and was happy for his son. Harry gave Pikachu a pet on his head.

Two days later the whole group was back at the North Side of Cappucci Island. Tim, Lucy and Harry were about to say goodbye to Mateo, Amanda and Dr. Waals.

"Thank you Mateo, for everything that you've done," said Tim.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we've met you," said Lucy.

"So, thank to you Dr. Waals is back and I'm glad that I've got you guys as my friends," said Mateo.

"I feel the same way I'm glad that you're my friend," said Tim.

"So what are you going to do now Mateo?" asked Lucy.

"I'm going to learn how to swim," said Mateo.

"That's good from you that you're going to do that," said Tim.

"I'm going to miss you Mateo," said Lucy, as he hugged Mateo goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you too Lucy," said Mateo.

"But we'll keep contact right," said Tim, as he hugged Mateo goodbye.

"Sure, I write you guys e-mails, we will call and video chat," said Mateo.

"And you're always welcome to visits us in Ryme City," said Lucy.

"And there will always be a place for you guys here on Cappucci Island," said Mateo.

"I'm miss you guys too, said Amanda," as she gave both Tim and Lucy a hug.

"We'll miss you too Amanda," said Tim.

"What are you going to now Amanda?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm going to stay with Dr. Waals and help him," said Amanda.

"Amanda is going to be my transport woman," said Dr. Waals.

"Yes and I'm going to take flying lessons and get my pilot license," said Amanda.

"Wow, that's amazing that you want to do that," said Lucy.

"Yeah, maybe that way I can transport all of you guys. I can take Mateo to Ryme City and you guys to Cappucci Island," said Amanda.

"Oh that's very nice of you, that you would do that for us, said Tim, who began to worry a little bit.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, while he waved at Chimchar

"Chimchar," said Chimchar, while he nodded his head.

"Psyduck," said Psyduck, while tried not to cry.

Pikachu, Psyduck and Chimachar gave each other a group hug, Totodile quickly joined them. Tim, Lucy and Harry waved the rest goodbye and walked towards the boat, to go home.

"Hey dad what's the first thing you would like to do when we're home?" Asked Tim.

"I would like to get some coffee. It's the weirdest thing It's all I've been thinking about was having a coffee right now," said Harry.

"Are you going to be a detective again Harry?" Asked Lucy.

"I think I'm going to step out from the detective game for a while," said Harry.

"Well I've you get bored, you can always help me with Detective Pikachu Investigates," suggested Tim.

"If you need my help, I'm there for you kid," said Harry.

"Hey Pikachu would you still like to be my partner?" Asked Tim.

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu, happily.

"I think he likes that idea," said Harry.

**THE END.**


End file.
